War of thy heart
by Radagast the choco Brownie
Summary: Years ago, a young prince Thorin defied his grandfather and spared the life of a Dwarf woman convicted to death and helped her escape. Years later they are reunited, both changed, and she swears to pledge her allegiance to him on the quest to Erebor. Soon secrets are revealed and hidden emotions start to affect them both. But will this affect the quest? Thorin/OC Movie-verse
1. Chapter 1: A fiery Dwarf woman

Chapter 1: A fiery Dwarf woman

Authors note: Like it says in the description this is based on the movie. The first couple of chapters are not based on scenes from the movie and are set in Erebor before Smaug attacks the city. I portrayed king Thror as a rather arrogant tyrant in this chapter to express what his people really think of him. And young Thorin is also shown differently here but hopefully it isn't too different to the movie. Enjoy!

"Bring forth the prisoner!" Ordered king Thror of Erebor. A large menacing scowl began to form under his beard as his loyal Dwarf guards did as he commanded. His head was held high in arrogance and pride as he sat on his throne, his head just below his precious 'Arkenstone'. His heirs stood beside the throne, Thrain, Thror's son, and Thror's grandson prince Thorin son of Thrain. Both had their arms behind their backs as they awaited this prisoner to be escorted into the great halls of the king. The Dwarves of Erebor also awaited the arrival of the prisoner as they stood in a large crowd in the mighty halls of the king. Among the crowd of Dwarves stood many of the noble Dwarves. Balin and Dwalin, sons of Lord Fundin were examples of the noble Dwarves that stood before the people. And while Balin stood rather proudly, his younger brother stood more menacing with his arms crossed and his scowl getting fiercer by the second.

All the Dwarves attentions were abruptly brought upon the doors as they slowly swung open to reveal two Dwarven guards dragging another Dwarf, obviously the prisoner, by their arms. The prisoner's head remained low as they dragged the poor Dwarf carelessly through the halls of the king. King Thror swiftly arose from his throne and began to walk down the steps to where the two guards had dropped the young prisoner to the floor. The king spoke up with an arrogant and disgusted tone as the prisoner tried to lift their body up with their weak arms.

"So this is the traitor?" Thror spat pacing circles around the young Dwarf as the prisoner's head remained low. "What is your name?"

The prisoner did not reply to the king's question. This agitated him. "Do you not have a voice? Speak!"

"Do as the king commands!" One of the Dwarven guards roared shoving the prisoner harder to the ground ferociously.

The prisoner lifted their head to reveal something that many of the Dwarves gasped in surprise. It was a Dwarf woman! Her long chestnut hair was full of grime and obviously had not been brushed or combed in a while, let alone washed. Her clothes were ragged and dirty from constant wear, and her short yet un-kept beard had obviously not been styled like other Dwarf women did. Her face was battered and bruised, obviously from the torture she had went through in the dungeons, but there was still something there. Despite her appearance, she still managed to form a smile. A sadistic smile formed on her battered face as she gazed up at the proud king under the mountain. And as she spoke, her voice was full of sarcasm.

"And why should I speak to my superiors? Listen, they do not to the things commoners like myself have to say."

King Thror stopped pacing and glared down at the young Dwarf woman. "Do not make me ask again woman!" He threatened.

"My name is Thobera, daughter of Dulin the herbalist in Dale," she replied with a very large hint of distaste in her voice.

"And are you aware of the charges that have been brought before you today?" Thror questioned eyes arching expectedly. She scoffed proudly struggling underneath the two Dwarven guards who pinned her down to the floor preventing her from making any sudden moves.

"How could I not?" She hissed trying to release the tight grip on her shoulder from the Dwarf guard who the hand belonged to. Thror grumbled ignoring the insolence of the pathetic woman before him and continued to speak in the manner he had planned.

"You are here because you have been accused of attempting to steal my gold from my chambers. Do you deny these accusations?" He then began to circle her again in an attempt to intimidate her. She knelt before him, narrowed eyes following every footstep and then looked to the floor glumly as she replied.

"No, I do not resent any of the accusations brought before me," she finally stated causing uproar from within the crowd "and I would gladly do it again!"

Beside his father next to his grandfather's throne, the young prince Thorin was in awe by this young Dwarf woman's attitude towards his grandfather. He knew he was a stubborn man, and that he didn't take kindly to prisoners, this was why he always came up with rather extreme punishments to anyone who dared to commit a crime in Erebor. This was to teach others a lesson, and to also put fear into the people. And now, for the first time he had ever been witness to this, a young Dwarf woman was standing up to the king!

"You want to state why you committed your crime?" Thror questioned, his voice becoming more and more strained by the second.

"With pleasure," she replied adjusting her sitting position before continuing "I did steal from you king Thror, and I stole because I had no choice. You have brought shame among your people. Your love for gold has driven you mad. You are sick. You do not realize that your people are suffering because of your greed. And I, a humble herbalist in the city of Dale, have seen first hand of the suffering you have brought among your people. I stole that gold to help a family escape poverty only to be arrested and tortured in your dungeons. And for what? For trying to bring hope back to the people? You, king Thror under the mountain are only proving my opinion of you to be even more correct."

Thror stopped and glared daggers at the Dwarf woman, infuriated by her harsh words towards him. Did she not know who she was speaking to? Or was it her own pride making her forget her manners towards her superiors?

"And may I ask, what is your opinion of me?" Thror questioned through gritted teeth obviously forcing the words to come out of his mouth.

"That you are a cruel, sick, twisted king demented by your obsession for gold." She said bluntly. Many of the Dwarf lords in the hall at the time roared in disbelief at the woman's utter disrespect toward the king shouting things like _"Hang her!"_ or _"Lock her in the dungeons and throw away the key"_. These comments didn't seem to bother the Dwarf woman at all. Her eyes remained fixed on the king at all times, a fiery glare not leaving his face at any second. The Dwarf king tried to get his guards to calm down the chaos which was ensuing between the Dwarves in the hall because of the woman's accusations and lack of respect towards their king. They had a reason to be angry too. They, along with the king and his heirs were rich and powerful and rarely considered the welfare of the people. They also never defied their king. But this, lowly Dwarf woman who was the daughter of a local herbalist in Dale was defying the king in every way possible and spoke her mind no matter what the consequence. This angered and infuriated them as well as the king. For she was insulting his right to rule, in which they claimed to be _'divine'_.

Young prince Thorin stood along with his father Thrain, observing as this one woman had caused so much uproar among the Dwarf lords. Thorin watched as they all hurtled abuse at the prisoner who simply let it bounce off of her with a sheer look of defiance to any of their outbursts. Thorin wondered if the woman had any idea of the consequences of what she was doing or that if she really cared about it at all. And unlike the rest of his kin, Thorin kept a calm stance about him. He wasn't as offended by her insults toward his family as his father or grandfather was. For he knew that, deep down, she was right. Thorin has also felt similar feelings towards his own kin over the past few months. His grandfather had become too greedy of late and demanded more and more gold to be found within the mines. He even expected the Elves and Men to pay tribute to him, even the Elven king Thranduil.

Thorin, unlike his father and especially his grandfather, agreed with nearly everything this Dwarf woman had said. Thror's love for gold was becoming an obsession. He was slowly being driven mad by it. He now didn't care for his own people's suffering, nor was he aware of it. People were living in poverty. Children were going to bed without supper, hungry and confused at their parents struggle to survive. Losing their homes and livelihoods, the Dwarves of Erebor were slowly losing faith in their own king. And Thror, only thriving on the image of his precious gold, demanded more. And even though Thrain refused to believe his father was being driven mad by greed, Thorin on the other hand was well aware of the situation. He usually had a firm and loyal heart towards his kingdom and his people. But now, prince Thorin under the mountain was, like his people, losing faith in his king. And it was all to do with greed and a lust for gold.

"SILENCE!" Thror roared snapping Thorin out of his deep thought. Thorin focused his attention on the young Dwarf woman. She didn't seem afraid of him at all. He wondered if she ever had any fear. It took sheer nerve to stand up to her king like she was doing. She probably didn't fear death either. And Thorin knew that she would no doubt be sentenced to death or exile at the end of this so called trial. There was no way Thror would let a petty common Dwarf woman get away with insulting his right to rule, let alone stealing his precious gold.

Thror glared down at the Dwarf woman and pointed at her before addressing the crowd of Dwarf lords and the other Dwarves at the back of the hall. "This woman has demonstrated her hatred towards the kingdom of Erebor and questioned her king's judgement in such a way I dare not repeat it. And while her insults, as hurtful as they were not, will not go unpunished, neither will her crimes. She has committed an act of treason and will therefore be sentenced to death under the laws of this kingdom."

The crowd of Dwarves muttered to themselves, most in agreement at the sentence the king had passed down to the prisoner. Thorin on the other hand stood beside his father with a look of remorse towards the Dwarf woman. She glanced down at the floor in defeat knowing full well her words and opinions did not affect the king's attitude toward the people at all. For this was the reason she stole in the first place, to try and help her fellow Dwarves escape poverty and starvation. But there was no way she would back down now. She would welcome death as her parents welcomed her to life. For her life hadn't been the best. Being the daughter of a humble herbalist in the city of Dale, she had a hard life trying to make her way. For she wasn't handed a life of luxury like the Dwarf lords or the line of Durin.

Thror continued to point dramatically at the woman in an attempt to bring about as much humility towards her as possible. "This woman will be put to death here before her king tomorrow morning. Bear witness and head a lesson from this." He then glared down at the woman whose head was gripped tightly by one of the guards who pulled her up by her hair to face her king. She let out a cry of pain as her tears welled with the tension the Dwarf guard had put on her scalp as he dragged her hair by its roots to display her broken face to the crowd of cheering Dwarf lords. King Thror continued to speak but a lot quieter and focused this comment on the Dwarf woman alone. "No one makes a fool of the king of Erebor."

Thror marched away back to his throne in arrogance as a sign to the guards that he had finished with her. He gestured his hand to the guards to take her away and they did just as they instructed. Thorin watched in dismay as the guards threw the young Dwarf woman to the ground and grabbed her arms, dragging her away through the crowds of Dwarf lords and citizens as they booed and cursed her. Her face full of disgust and hatred toward her own kin she kept her head down not daring to look anyone in the eye or explain her actions further. After the door, leading back to the dungeon, was shut the uproar in the crowd was still at an all time high. The Dwarves were all discussing on their disbelief that a Dwarf woman would stand up against her own king like that. They were also discussing the astonishment she had brought upon them, for she was the only Dwarf woman to ever do such a thing.

Thror sat down on his throne proudly grinning to himself of his victory of teaching the prisoner a thing or two about self respect. And while Thrain congratulated his father, Thorin silently slipped out of the throne room and made his way to the lookout point, which overlooked the main gate, above the main halls where various Dwarf guards stood in silence bowing as the young prince bustled past them. Thorin then stopped and rested his arms on the stone wall. The sight from the lookout point overlooked the majority of the kingdom. The city of Dale was in perfect view and the people of the city were in clear sight even from that distance. Thorin gazed out into the distant in deep thought. He didn't know why he had reacted in this way about a prisoner getting executed. He had witnessed it many times to both male and female Dwarves in the past.

But none of those prisoners had much need for concern from him, for they did not have a motive behind it. Some of them were just greedy Dwarves attempting to steal for their own personal reasons in a hope to get rich. But this Dwarf woman wanted to do it to help a family of Dwarves escape the poverty his own grandfather had inflicted upon them. It didn't feel right for her to be sentenced to death just for trying to help people. And of course there was the matter of her insults towards the king. Thorin had agreed with some of them, secretly of course. He too believed his grandfather was too infatuated with his gold to consider his peoples welfare. Not to mention his pride and dignity were becoming too bold, even for a king under the mountain. Thorin was also astounded by the way the Dwarf woman spoke her mind, very few did that like she did. She had a fiery spirit he had never seen before in a Dwarf woman. And it somewhat saddened him to know that she was sentenced to death for such ridiculous circumstances.

Thorin continued his constant thought not realizing the situation behind him. A middle aged Dwarf he knew very well, relieved the guards of their duties and made his way over to the obviously troubled young prince. The stood, resting his arms on the stone wall, next to Thorin looking out into the distance just as the young prince was doing. Thorin hadn't noticed his sudden appearance because his thoughts had sidetracked him. It wasn't until the older Dwarf spoke up that he was noticed.

"You alright laddie?"

Thorin suddenly snapped back into reality and faced his companion before speaking rather abruptly "Balin, what brings you out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Balin replied his eyes narrowing on the rather awkward Dwarf prince. "You seem troubled."

"Just came out for a breath of fresh air as all," Thorin lied hoping that his older friend wouldn't notice. But unfortunately for him, Balin was a wise Dwarf in his coming old age, and he could tell when the young Dwarf prince was lying or not.

"Is this about the Dwarf lass?" Balin asked receiving an odd glance from Thorin.

"What?"

"The Dwarf lass," Balin repeated "the one your grandfather, the king, just condemned to death."

"Oh Balin," Thorin smiled slightly patting his old friend on the shoulder before frowning again "you know me too well."

"It is alright to disagree with your grandfather's orders you know," Balin explained turning his head back out looking over the city of Dale and beyond "it is a way for you to learn your own ways of right and wrong."

Thorin glanced down remorsefully "I don't know what it is. Usually I find no fault in my grandfather's orders, but this is the first time I have. I do not believe that woman should be condemned to death for trying to help the people."

"But she did steal from the king," Balin stated truthfully using one of his hands to smooth out his long dark grey beard.

"I know that Balin," Thorin said shaking his head gazing over to his friend "but I do not feel that a reason to sentence her to death. She too can see the suffering of our people, and she also thinks that the king has a sickness of the mind with gold. Defying her king and trying to help her people should not be a death sentence."

"Nor should she be rewarded with life," Balin replied "but I see what you're coming at laddie. Her father used to supply my father with herbs to help ease his passing when the time came. She was but a child at the time and both of them seemed nice enough. Her mother died when she was a baby you know. I can understand why she did it, but still her attitudes towards the king were not acceptable."

"What do you think Balin?" Thorin questioned expecting his friend to be open and honest "do you think she deserves to die?"

"It does not matter what I think," Balin said "I am not the king; therefore my opinion is not valid."

"But what does your heart tell you?"

"That she should not be sentenced to death," Balin then turned his head away again "like you I believe she did it for the good of the people and considerations should be made to assure she could go free. Perhaps live in exile or something better than the death sentence. She could live somewhere where she could start a new life and help people there perhaps. But, like I said, it is not up to me to decide. Therefore she will not be able to escape her sentence unless someone breaks her out of the dungeons."

Thorin's eyes widened at the thought of the idea. It sounded crazy, yes but it sounded as if it could be done. But why would he be prepared to risk so much for a woman who he barely knew and had committed a crime against his family? It was a feeling of guilt mixed with pity. He knew she was not guilty of any crime other than trying to help her people, but the other Dwarves did not see it like that. Nor did his grandfather ever show pity towards his people. He saw pity as a weakness, but sometimes pity could be a strength.

Balin left the young Dwarf prince by himself, hoping for the life of him that he didn't put any crazy ideas into the young Dwarf's mind. Thorin usually looked to his older friend for advice in times of need, for he looked up to Balin like a second father. Balin was among the few considered wise, and he had good reason to be. He had survived many battles and stood up for many things in his own life to be considered a wise man. This was one of the many reasons Thorin turned to Balin for advice rather than his own father or grandfather.

Thorin had considered if this Dwarf woman was really worth risking his own life for. He wanted to gain his own reputation among the people of Erebor, and saving this woman may be a start to demonstrating his care for the people. He knew his duties to the people came before anything else and he couldn't bear to watch an innocent young Dwarf woman with a lot of ambitions ahead to be executed for doing something he himself didn't have the nerve to do before now. The more he thought about it, the more he became determined to do what it took to spare the life of this one woman. He was prepared to defy his own grandfather just this once to do something he believed to be right. This would hopefully help his abilities for when the time came for him to become king of Erebor.

So it was decided. Thorin would break into the dungeon at night and get the Dwarf woman out. For once in his life he was prepared to give his people hope and to no longer doubt the line of Durin. And despite his grandfather's arrogance and blindness due to his love for gold, Thorin would try his best as a prince of Erebor to do his solemn duty to serve his people. And it would start tonight, when he broke the young Dwarf woman from prison…

Authors note: So what do you think so far? Thobera and Thorin will interact more in the next chapter when he tries to break her out of the dungeon. Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank you! I shall update soon if I can.


	2. Chapter 2: The debt that will be paid

Chapter 2: The debt that will be paid

Authors note: Wow! So many follows! Never had that many for one chapter before in my life. Thank you all so much for everything so far! This chapter should be better for you all. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

That night after sunset it grew dark rather rapidly in the Dwarven halls. The Dwarves relied on torches and candle light to allow them to see where they were going throughout the dark tunnels. The Dwarven guards assembled on the lookout point and kept a watchful eye out as they did every night. The city lights from Dale illuminated the night as many lanterns, torches and the odd candle light in each home contributed to the brightness of the city. The king's halls were practically deserted in the pitch black darkness, the occasional Dwarf guard would pop in an out as his routine inspection but none of the royalty or noble Dwarves remained in there. King Thror had locked himself in his gold room making sure no one would disturb him. He never used to do this, but like Thorin and many others were now beginning to believe, their king's mind was failing due to his obsession with gold.

Deep below the halls of the king stood the dungeon. A murky and disgusting place it was. Grime and filth had gathered all over the stone walls, making it revolting to touch. The dungeons were lit by various torches as the long dark block of cells seemed to go on endlessly into the black darkness. Down in the shadows of the never-ending dungeon there sat a prisoner in one single cell. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm, but it didn't work. The prisoner sat slumped on the ground leaning against the side of the wall in dismay. To think this was to be her last night of life, and she would spend it in this grotty hole. Courtesy of king Thror of course. But even though this dampened her spirits, she still embraced death and did not fear her execution. She hadn't feared death in a long time. Not since her father died anyway.

Thobera glared solemnly at the wall. Her mind kept constantly replaying the events which occurred earlier that day in the halls of the king. Every time the image of Thror appeared in her mind her teeth clenched angrily and her hands formed into fists. She was not surprised in the slightest that he had sentenced her to death, nor did she expect anything less from him. She had not only touched his pride, but twisted it like soggy pasta, she had insulted him in every way possible and this was the only comfort she could take with her to the afterlife. But she did not weep for her newfound loss of life. What had been in her life so far hadn't been the best. Losing her mother as a baby her father was left by himself to take care of his daughter and run the family herbal stall. And when he himself died, that was when things hit rock bottom. Thobera was left to run the herbal stall in Dale by herself, left poor and obscure, she was often an easy target for the noble obnoxious Dwarves to tease for her misfortune. She was not wealthy, and she did not consider herself to be a pretty female as Dwarf women went anyway. She often spoke her mind and reacted without thinking of the consequences. And these were the same traits that was about to get her head put on the chopping block tomorrow morning.

Then she remembered why she stole in the first place. A simple blacksmith and his family of three sons and two daughters were struggling to afford the simple things such as food, medical supplies and clothes. They had approached her when the youngest of the siblings was suffering from a nasty bug, for they could not afford the medical treatment to save him. Thobera had in fact offered her services freely and expected no reward. This was when her eyes opened to the suffering all around her. Many other families, both Dwarven and Men, were suffering at the negligence from their _'fair'_ king. Thobera, rebellious as always, decided to make a stand for the Dwarves who had come to her for help and dared to do something she almost achieved. If it wasn't for that damned guard who had witnessed her come out of the king's chambers with a handful of gold as he made his rounds, she would have got away and been able to help the families in poverty. But instead she was instantly taken to the dungeons and then placed in front of her king to explain her actions against him. It made her heart melt to know she would never be able to see or even apologise to the families she had promised so much and let them down.

Her attentions were raised when an unexpected loud grunt from outside the cell ushered her undivided attention to be fixed upon the person who let off the foul noise. Thobera turned her head dully and her drawn green eyes fixed upon a taller figure carrying a metal tray of what appeared to be slop from a pig's trough, or something that barely resembled edible food. He slammed the tray on the floor and used his large heavy boot to kick it through the small gap underneath the steel bars of the cell.

"Dinner time, scum!" He said distastefully with a rather croaky voice. Thobera stared at the tray in utter disgust and simply used her weak arm to shove it as far as it would go across the cell. If this was to be her last meal, then she would rather starve. The Dwarf guard stomped away, his boots echoing down the long lifeless dungeon, and went to regain his position at the entrance.

Thobera placed a hand behind her head and felt through her grimy tangled hair until she felt her bare flesh then began to touch her aching neck trying to rub it gently in an attempt to ease the pain. Her hand then flew forward and lay limp on the ground along with the other. Limp and lifeless he entire body inwardly shook, half cold yet half exhausted. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep in days. There was no way of getting comfortable in this dreary cell. For her gracious king had ensured that the prisoners would suffer as much as possible before their punishment, no matter have severe, would come to an end. She sat in silence dwelling on the very thought of death, for that was the only thing she had to look forward to now. To put an end to her miserable, worthless life.

A deafening bang echoed throughout the dungeon which caused Thobera to bolt upright from her slumped position against the wall. She pressed her cheeks against the icy cold steel bars and wrapped both hands around them tightly as she gazed down the block of cells to see what was going on. She could barely make out the Dwarven guard, the very same one who had not long ago given her that slop for her dinner. He held a heavy weapon, obviously an axe, at the ready as he scrambled out of the dungeon exit as fast as his heavy boots could take him. Thobera listened in surprise as his heavy footsteps suddenly came to an unexpected stop; this silence was soon followed by a piercing thud. As Thobera could make it out, it sounded as if the guard had been… knocked out.

Alarm bells rang throughout her mind as a hooded figure appeared to enter the entrance of the dungeon. Thobera's eyes widened as that same figure headed towards her cell. As the figure sprinted closer and closer towards her cell she could pick up more distinct features about the Dwarf. He was in fact a male, his short beard hanging out of his cloak and the way he moved seemed to be rather elegant and in a way, rather majestic. Thobera suddenly released her grip from the bars and stepped back abruptly as the figure stood before her. And when he took of his cloak hood to reveal his true identity to her, she couldn't help but let out a gasp of utter disbelief.

The figure, now lifting his hood to reveal the distinct face of young prince Thorin son of Thrain, took the keys he had taken from the unconscious guard and quickly scanned through them to find the right one to unlock the cell. And as he spoke, his voice sent strange shivers down her spine.

"We don't have much time," He said finally finding the right key and placing it into the lock. Thobera stood, eyes widened and mouth agape in shock as the prince opened the cell barrier.

"Prince Thorin?" She uttered finally finding strength to force the words out of her mouth "what in the depths of Erebor are you doing?"

"Saving your head," he then grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cell "now come on, it won't be long before the guards sound the alarm."

Both Dwarves jolted towards the exit. It took Thobera a lot of strength to run considering she was rather weak from famishment and exhaustion. Not to mention Thorin ran at an astonishing rate for a Dwarf, it took most of her energy up to keep up with him. Making their way to the main gate both Dwarves were weary, for there were many guards about there, and if but one of them saw them, she would not be the only one to have no head.

But what was she doing? She had no intention of escaping, and now she was finding herself doing exactly that. And Thorin prince of Erebor of all people helping the likes of her? Why? What was he doing this for? She insulted his grandfather, challenged their right to rule Erebor and showed no respect towards him or any of the noble Dwarves. Also, she was a petty commoner with nothing spectacular to show for herself, and she was not bothered about dying. But now she found herself running, with the prince of Erebor of all people, to try and escape before the guards were on alert and would try and get to her.

Thorin abruptly stopped and put his arm out ushering Thobera to do the same. He dragged her by the arm inside a small gap where the two of them hid as the sounds of footsteps from passing guards grew louder. Thorin gazed down at the panting Dwarf woman, and she returned his gaze. But while his was just a look of curiosity, hers was a look of astonishment. But before either of them could speak to the other, the Dwarven guards had disappeared down the hallways and left them to continue their rush to allow Thobera to make her daring escape.

But what was he doing exactly? It completely blew Thobera's mind just to think of the matter. The grandson of the very same man who had just sentenced her to die was now saving her sorry behind, risking not only her life but his own. Why? Why her? She had so many questions but so little time to ask them. But all she knew was that, one moment she was sat in her cell dwelling on the constant thought of her execution, and now she was being given a chance of freedom to escape that fate. And she would've understood it if it were one of the Dwarves she had tried to protect, but not the heir to the throne. He was there as she was brought before king Thror and insulted his entire family, and now he was saving her? What exactly was going through his mind to get him to commit such a risk?

Thobera's questions were brought to a sudden halt as her body was shifted back into the dreaded reality when the ear-wrenching alarm bells rang throughout the halls. Thorin halted and gazed behind him before continuing over to Thobera who had now ran ahead of him. He grabbed her arms and stared at her face as he spoke with the most sincere tone she had ever heard in her entire life.

"They must've discovered the guard in the dungeon," he said "the guards are now aware of your escape, stay close to me and be careful. Or it may cost us both of our heads."

Thobera nodded and the pair continued to sprint throughout the hallways of the mountain. Thorin remained in front stopping her from going any further every time the Dwarven guards rushed past all alerting one another of a prisoner escape. Thorin put up his cloak hood and guided the Dwarf woman through a secret tunnel leading out toward the main gate. So far, they had both not been seen but one wrong move and it could all go drastically wrong. Thobera had learned from this mistake before.

"Search everywhere!" Called one of the Dwarven guards from down the hall. As three of them marched down the hallway Thorin and Thobera ducked behind an old statue making sure they could not be seen by the passing guards. "Don't let the Dwarf woman escape, use extreme force if necessary."

"Yes sir," came a reply from another Dwarf guard rushing off while the other two stayed where they were.

"Have you alerted Lord Balin of the prisoner's escape?" The older Dwarven guard asked demandingly.

"He is on the lookout point as we speak sir," the younger guard replied standing to attention to his superior.

"Make sure there are guards surrounding the main gate," the older guard ordered "if she plans on escaping, then she will have to get through Thror's finest before she can ever think of stepping one filthy foot outside of Erebor."

"Yes sir," then the other guard rushed off to relay the orders to the other Dwarves. Soon the older guard rushed off in the other direction to start barking orders at the other guards to seal off the entrance to the second gate.

Thorin and Thobera waited a while for the commotion to die down. Both crouched hidden behind the statue breathing heavily and loudly. Thorin glanced down at Thobera and wished to enquire on how she was much to his own surprise by her reply.

"Are you alright?" He asked politely, his eyes widened when she shot him a half glare half relieved expression and swiftly replied.

"What in the name of Middle-Earth are you doing?" She hissed more fiercely than she intended. "Why are you risking everything to save me?"

"Because, unlike the majority, there are few of us who agree with what you stated earlier today, myself and Lord Balin being prime examples." He replied calmly. Thobera's eyes widened in surprise at this.

"But I insulted your family's right to rule," She stammered "you should be rejoicing over my execution, not trying to prevent it."

"Unlike my father and grandfather I do not pride myself in precious treasures," he replied then keeping his attentions fixed on the voices above before glancing back at her "I pride myself in protecting the people, and as I understand from your own words and experience, we haven't done a good job of late."

Thobera rolled her eyes and muttered to herself "you can say that again." She was then silenced by Thorin who swiftly stood from behind the stone statue offering his hand for Thobera to be lifted up. She declined it of course. A prime example of Dwarf stubbornness.

"We'll take the secret exit," Thorin explained motioning her to go through a tiny gap that led to a narrow pathway "the Dwarf guards will not have the idea to look down there for you considering you barely know this place."

"Yes, I can see why," Thobera added as they ran down the pathway, she then noticed the pathway leading to a small gap in the main wall. There was no way she would've figured that out if she was not with Thorin. It was too narrow and not obvious enough for the average escapee who would, in a state of panic, usually head towards the main gate, only to be stopped by the fleet of Dwarven guards who stood ready to pounce upon the unfortunate prisoner. But Thobera was no ordinary escaping convict. Despite her intention to not even try and escape, she still found herself doing what many others had tried but failed to do. Make it out of Erebor alive that is. But no, this time was completely different. Mainly because she had the help of a noble prince, who knew these tunnels like the back of his hand, to help her make it out with her head still attached to her body.

Meanwhile on the lookout point stood Lord Balin, trying to keep a calm head as always in the situation as many Dwarves scuttled about him trying to search for the escaped convict. Balin, much to his own secrecy of course, already knew who had helped the prisoner to escape and he also knew where they were headed, and it was not the main entrance. And if Balin were not a respectable Dwarf who had a deep consideration and caring for the one who had helped her escape, he would've ordered the guards to search the secret tunnel leading out to beyond the main gate. But he did not do this; instead he did as the guards expected him to do and remained on the lookout point watching below the main gate. Balin hoped for the life of him that Thorin would be careful, and inwardly cursed himself for giving him the ludicrous idea in the first place. He knew what Thorin was like, rebellious, strong minded and rather arrogant at times. He knew he should have kept his big mouth shut instead of giving the young prince ideas which could endanger himself. But Balin was usually like this, he often gave advice to others which he later regretted. Even towards his own brother Dwalin, who he had many times given him the wrong kind of advice. He was surprisingly calm about this entire situation and about his inward cursing, but it wasn't until a specific person turned up that Balin began to panic.

"Balin, what is the meaning of all this?" A voice barked from the steps of the lookout point. Balin turned his gaze in the direction of the voice only to jump back in surprise. King Thror himself had come to see what the commotion was about, even though he should've known himself at this point in time.

"The prisoner has escaped," Balin explained calmly privately grimacing to himself over the king's sudden change of expression.

"WHAT?!" He roared causing many of the Dwarven guards, including Balin himself, to jump at the sudden uproar from the king "how did this happen?"

"We suspect an accomplice my king," Balin continued his voice beginning to get shaky as he forced the words out of his own mouth "we found the dungeon guard knocked out outside the entrance to the dungeon."

"Well send out your finest Dwarves and capture them both!" Thror commanded "use whatever force necessary. Just bring me their heads!"

"Yes your highness," Balin bowed before the king then ordering three other guards to join him on his hunt for the prisoner. They swiftly followed him down the stairs and through the tunnels where the other Dwarf guards had now left. He could but only hope he didn't run into the prisoner unexpectedly, more for Thorin's sake than the Dwarf woman's.

Thorin had led her through the dark and narrow tunnel which had now led them to the secret exit out of Erebor. This tunnel had obviously been built in case of dire situations, and they would need to be for the size. Or they may have been an ancient entrance into the mountain that no one had used for centuries. Once the two of them had reached the gate, they kept their wits about them as the distant sounds of voices could be heard throughout the quiet night. Thobera had sat down for a rest before her final run to escape. This was the point where she would have to thank the bold prince for doing this for her. It made her cringe at the very thought. Not only had she a deep distaste for his grandfather, but now she was going to thank his grandson for helping her escape. What did she do to deserve all of this?

Thobera, crashing against the wall in exhaustion, panted heavily from all the constant running. Her adrenaline had all but vanished and she had no idea on how she'd be able to steer clear from searching guards nearby let alone make her way out of the kingdom within the next day or so. Thorin noticed her breath catching up to her and opened up his cloak revealing a few supplies he had managed to smuggle through for her. He dug out a small brown drink canteen full to the brim with water, a folded cloak and various pieces of food items he had managed to get his hands on. Her head faced down as her hands placed themselves on her legs, she breathed loudly to try and gain her back the energy she had lost during the sprint from the dungeon to here, she was so sidetracked that she barely noticed he was still there.

"Here," his voice broke in the air quietly causing her to look up only to find him passing her the items he had concealed within his cloak all of that time.

Thobera glanced down at the various items as he passed them from his arms to hers and then gazed up at him with a sincere look fixed firmly on her face "Why are you doing this?"

"I already said," Thorin began "I do not agree with my grandfather's judgement on you and I believe your actions were in the public's best interest."

"But why not let me die? Or was your guilty conscience persuading you to risk your own life to spare a petty commoner?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Thorin snapped rather abruptly taking her aback "and what I gather from your attitude towards my grandfather earlier, you are anything but 'petty'. And as for the conscience, I decided to trust my instincts and do as my heart tells me. You did what very few have the nerve to do. You defied your king to protect those you care about, and for that I deeply respect you and believe you deserve a second chance somewhere else."

"And for that I thank you with all of my heart," Thobera bowed her head slightly "but I still do not understand how someone like you could help someone like me."

"Because we are alike you and I," Thorin replied earning a scoff from Thobera who stifled back laughter from this comment.

"Alike? We are nothing alike, Thorin son of Thrain. You are a noble prince in the great line of Durin, while I am a daughter of a common herbalist. I have no money, no prospects, no beauty to win the heart of a man, and no hopes and ambitions to live up to."

"You sell yourself short Thobera, daughter of Dulin," Thorin reached out his hand and placed it on her weak shoulder encouragingly. Thobera's gaze down where his hand had positioned itself eyes narrowed in scepticism as he continued "from what I know of you, you are a fiery woman who is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. You bow to no one and even though you do not like to show it, have a heavy heart for those who you love and care for."

Thobera's gaze trailed off into the distance as she took in a deep breath of air before replying "You know, at first I believed you saved me because your pity got the better of you because I am a woman. But I was wrong. You did it because you really do care about these people. You want to prove yourself a fair a just prince by defying your grandfather's orders by following your own judgement's on a prisoner convicted to death. Your act of pity is just demonstrating on how much of a noble king you will become. For no king should be cruel hearted and should show some humility. I may have an undying hatred for your grandfather prince Thorin, but my opinion of you has changed greatly."

"As has my opinion of you," Thorin nodded releasing his grip from her shoulder and headed over to the tiny gap in the wall, of which was in fact Thobera's chance of freedom. "And so we must say farewell."

"No matter what or how long it takes your highness," Thobera began as she bowed before the prince, for the first time showing her upmost respect for someone in the line of Durin "I will repay you for this noble debt."

Thorin smiled slightly touched at the change of heart by this stubborn Dwarf woman. He hadn't changed her opinion of his grandfather but he had proved to her that not all in the line of Durin were as heartless as his grandfather had become of late. Thobera had showed no respect for anyone until now. He knew there was still so much to this woman that he did not know, but he knew enough to know deep down she did care for others other than herself.

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt end as echo of growing voices came from through the tunnel. Thobera quickly slipped on her cloak and placed the food and drink items inside the pockets before rushing over to the gap in the wall. Thorin nodded toward her as he spoke.

"Go Thobera," He ordered softly "I wish you luck in your new life."

"Thank you prince Thorin," she replied with a sincere yet gentle tone as her face formed a small but gentle smile for the first time ever "I pray we meet again someday."

Thorin watched as she climbed through the gap in the wall and disappeared into the night. He knew that they would never meet again, for she was now in exile and could never return to Erebor while his grandfather or father were on the throne. She would probably go live with the Elves of Mirkwood or the Men in Lake Town or beyond. It somehow saddened him that he would never see her again. He knew so little about her, why she was so stubborn, what her life was like in Dale or even what she would do now. And after the trouble he had gone through to get her out of Erebor, it felt pointless as he would never be able to find out what she did afterwards. But he had spared the life of a commoner who Thror had so cruelly sentenced to death. This provided him all the comfort he needed and proved a lesson to himself and to his future people. That he could pass judgement on the innocent and not abuse the power like his grandfather had done.

Thorin placed the hood from his cloak on his head and slowly backed away into the night unnoticed. He silently made his way back to his chambers where he would reflect on the decisions he had just made and awaited news on the Dwarf woman's disappearance. He hoped to all of the Valar that she would not be discovered or killed and that she would be able to start her new life in wherever she chose. And he too hoped they would meet again someday, but under different circumstances to what had just occurred.

Throughout the next couple of years Thorin never heard of any news of Thobera and had made the assumption that she had in fact made it out of Erebor alive. This brought a great comfort and relief to him as his risk was not all for nothing. But there was one other who knew of what Thorin did, but he was a loyalist and close friend to the young prince and never dared to mention it to anyone. For he had an understanding heart and could come to terms with why Thorin had done such a thing. Thror's love of gold grew fiercer and fiercer over the passing years and this led to an unseen danger. The same danger which would impact the lives of so many. The day the Dragon Smaug came and destroyed Erebor was the worst day of young Thorin's life. It had changed him greatly and made him realise how hard life could get. Decades later as he grew older and more determined than ever, he was prepared to take back his beloved kingdom from the monstrous gold loving beast. And an unexpected twist would occur on this very same quest. Not only would it be thirteen Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard, but also a face from Thorin's past of whom he had thought he would never see again… Thobera.

Authors note: So how was it? I personally think this chapter was better than the first chapter. The next couple of chapters will not feature Thobera but will focus on the events of the movie. Hope you enjoyed reading about Thorin's past before Smaug destroyed Erebor. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: First impressions

Chapter 3: First impressions

Authors note: Well I felt rather foolish. I must give my thanks to two authors who pointed out such a silly thing I did in the last two chapters. Completely forgot Thorin wasn't called 'Oakenshield' back before the Battle of Azanulbizar. Thank you very much and I have sorted it out now. And as for all of the support I have received on this story so far, thank you all! I hope you enjoy this now; it joins from the actual movie.

It was a quiet and peaceful evening in the realm of the Shire. The dim lights from within the various Hobbit holes tried to compete with the stars all dotted about in the sky shining like mithril in a Dwarven mine. The roads were quiet and barely anyone was about at this time of the evening. The majority of Hobbit's were either in their homes spending dinner time with their families or down the tavern drinking with friends.

Thorin Oakenshield rode on his pony through the various lanes in the town of Hobbiton. He was clueless to where he was headed and had already lost his way twice to wherever he had agreed to meet up with his company. He slowed his pony down as they passed each Hobbit hole and searched for any sign of his Dwarf brethren. Whether it be their loud singing or cheering or any Dwarvish marks on the doors. He muttered the odd curse to himself in Dwarvish every time he had stopped and found no luck. Curse that confounded Wizard Gandalf the Grey! He had been told to meet him in a Hobbit hole in Hobbiton, but had never been told which one. Now he found himself going round in circles trying to find a particular hole which would be hosting his party of Dwarves.

Thorin guided his pony along the narrow path and stopped for two young Hobbit's, a female and a male, so they could walk past him. Call it being polite if you will, but that was not how they saw it. Hobbit's did not take kindly to strangers in their towns and were often weary of their purpose to be in the Shire. The young Hobbit couple gave him rather curious but cold glares as they cautiously walked around his pony and continued off down the road. Thorin paid no attention to their petty glaring and focused his attention on finding this place Gandalf had told him to meet him at. The home of a bachelor Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins.

Finally, after passing yet another Hobbit hole, Thorin found luck was in his favour. The faint, but rather loud sound of voices came from within the hole and as Thorin got off his pony and made it up the steps leading up to the front door his suspicions were proven to be correct. There, on the bottom right-hand side of the round door, was a Dwarven mark glowing blue. It had obviously been put there by Gandalf as a guide for him and his company to find the home of the humble Hobbit who Gandalf had spoken so highly of. Now was the part where Thorin would finally meet this _so called_ burglar who would join him and his company on their epic quest to take back Erebor. That was if he proved himself to him of course.

Just before he was about to knock on the door Thorin listened to the noisy voices from within the hole. He could hear singing, obviously deep male Dwarf voices and they sounded rather cheerful. He curled his hand into a fist and went to knock on the door when the final line of their song erupted from within the household.

"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!"

This was the only thing he could hear before everything turned to laughter. Thorin took his opportunity to pound his fist on the door to make sure he could be heard over the various roars of laughter from his other twelve companions from within the humble dwelling. The voices from within suddenly stopped and everything went silent. Thorin awaited the door to be answered and turned his head to look upon the view from where he stood. The Shire looked extremely peaceful and rather tranquil at this time of night. It was very silent and barely a soul was out. And the stars made the night all the more beautiful. Visions like these were not often on the prince's mind anymore, for he had more pressing matters to put his mind to.

The door swiftly opened and as Thorin turned his head, a familiar face glanced down to him as the figure crouched to fit his body in the hole. Thorin barely made a smile as he turned his head back to face his acquaintance. His crossed arms unfolded as he went to enter the hole.

"Gandalf," Thorin began eyes fixing on the tall Wizard at the front door as he entered the Hobbit household. He reached up to take his cloak up barely acknowledging his Dwarf companions as they bowed before him as he made his entrance "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I would not have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door."

Thorin took off his cloak and glanced over to where other Dwarves stood and gave them a small smile as the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins rushed over to the door in offence and glanced over to the door as Gandalf watched him.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door; it was painted a week ago!" The Hobbit defended as Gandalf went to shut the door behind him. Gandalf swiftly jumped in and explained to the Hobbit about the mark on the door that Bilbo was going on about.

"There is a mark," Gandalf explained pushing the round door to a permanent close "I put it there myself."

Thorin turned around expectantly watching as Bilbo fretted about his door and had already got a bad impression about the young Hobbit. He was never convinced a Hobbit could be a good burglar and didn't even know why he asked Gandalf to find the fourteenth member of their company in the first place. Gandalf had often spoke highly of the Halflings of the Shire but still Thorin failed to see what was so special about them. They were peace loving creatures who had no skill in battle or any experience with war. And these were the exact traits that Thorin Oakenshield was looking for in a burglar, not someone who could not fend for himself in a time of great peril. Already Thorin had been given a clear impression of Hobbits of the Shire, and his opinion of them did not seem a positive one.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf signalled with his hand in the direction of Thorin as the Hobbit followed his hand "allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin gazed over inspecting the rather frazzled Hobbit crossing his arms as he continued to observe Bilbo with a sceptical eye. "So," he began "this is the Hobbit?" Thorin then began to circle him and Bilbo followed his gazed as it wondered about him sending chills down the Hobbit's spine. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo's eyes arched in confusion as Thorin brushed past him expecting an answer. "Pardon me?" Bilbo questioned.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued ignoring the Hobbit's constant questions.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers. If you must know," Bilbo said rather smugly, he then noticed the looks of disapproval on several of the other Dwarves faces, including Thorin, stare at him. His face weakened and this was when he decided to finish his sentence. "But I fail to see; w-why that's relevant."

"Thought as much," Thorin crossed his arms, obviously not taking the Hobbit seriously as he smirked sarcastically towards his other companions "he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Thorin then entered the sitting room as to where the other Dwarves had sat down and made themselves quite at home. Young Bilbo was left rather speechless as everyone, including Gandalf, let out a chuckle at Thorin's rather unexpected outburst. Poor Bilbo was left confused and rather offended by the sudden dislike Thorin had towards him. Not two minutes since they had met and already he was being rather hostile towards him. Bilbo gazed up at Gandalf and as soon as Thorin was out of the front hall, Gandalf suddenly stopped smiling and let out a big heavy sigh as he leant his arm against the top of the wall. Bilbo noticed a look of sheer dread on the old Wizard's face, he was obviously not the only one frustrated with the Dwarf's unruly and unnecessary behaviour.

Sitting himself down at the end of the table, Thorin waited expectantly as many of his companions prepared him some food and drink after his long journey. Others, including Balin, Bofur and Gloin, seated themselves next to the Dwarf prince and waited for everyone else to also sit down so they could finally discuss business. The time for fun and drinking was now over, the plans and their business at the Hobbit hole were now going to be revealed.

There sat Thorin Oakenshield and his company of twelve Dwarves and Gandalf the Grey around the large Hobbit table with Bilbo standing behind Gandalf listening closely as each Dwarf spoke. For he was still flustered as to why thirteen Dwarves and a Wizard had randomly turned up on his doorstep only to pillage his house and steal all of his food from the, now empty, pantry. Thorin sat with a simple bowl of soup and a small spoon, this shocked Bilbo more than anything, considering all he had seen since the first Dwarf, Dwalin, turned up was nothing but bad table manners, food thrown around, ale and drinks spluttered around the room and his mother's old dishes thrown around carelessly. For the first time this evening he had seen one civilized Dwarf and for a strange reason, the others also acted more civilized while he was around. Bilbo still had no idea that he was the prince, or king, of the great kingdom of Erebor. But he would soon enough as they were now about to discuss of their plans and what part Bilbo was about to play in all of it.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin, the eldest and wisest (or considered to be) Dwarf in the company questioned as Thorin took a spoonful of his soup and indulged every sip as if it would be his last "did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin replied "and voiced from all seven kingdoms."

Thorin took another sip from his soup as his fellow Dwarves all muttered amongst themselves, some louder than others until a single Dwarf voice broke out louder than the others. It belonged to Balin's younger brother Dwalin. "And what do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" He questioned causing a sudden silence among the others as he asked. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin took a deep breath and placed his spoon back in the bowl of soup before answering rather glumly. "They will not come." This was followed by a couple of groans let out by various Dwarves just as Thorin explained to them what was said. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

A few odd murmurs were soon followed by silence as Thorin drank some ale. Bilbo, who had stood by quietly listening to the Dwarves go on about this _so called_ quest, stepped forward from out of the shadows behind Gandalf and decided to speak up.

"You're going on a quest?"

Gandalf immediately prevented any Dwarf remarks to be said towards the timid Hobbit and answered the Halfling "Bilbo dear fellow," he began "let us have a little more light."

Bilbo did as the Wizard insisted and went to grab a candle so he could light up the room more. Gandalf dug within his coat and grabbed a folded piece of paper buried within the grey fabric. He brought it out and as he did so he spoke to the Dwarves, but more to Bilbo than anyone.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf pointed towards the map that now lay flat on the table in front of Thorin. Bilbo came in from the side between Gandalf and Thorin and waved the candle nearby gazing curiously at the mountain that was displayed on the map with what appeared to be Dwarvish writing at the side. Bilbo peered down and read what it said at the top which was in a language he understood.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo said eyes fixed on the map.

"Aye!" Spoke up Gloin from across the table receiving an eye rolling from Dori and a head shake in disagreement from Dori's brother Nori. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say, it is time."

Oin, Gloin's older brother then spoke up finishing off what his brother had told "ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold! When the Burins of Yulrin return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

The mention of a beast had obviously caught Bilbo's attention. He turned around from out of the room and slowly made his way back in enquiring further into what Oin was talking about. "What beast?"

Bofur jumped in and quickly explained to the Halfling "well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. The greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metal."

"Yes I know what a Dragon is," Bilbo replied nodding to Bofur who was, yet again, stating the obvious. Swiftly, the youngest of the Dwarves, Ori, stood up and decided to blurt out much to his brothers' annoyance.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!"

And while some of the Dwarves congratulated him for making the stand, his eldest brother Dori was not so keen on his random unnecessary outburst in an attempt to show off and pulled him to his chair ordering his younger brother. "Sit down!" He said commanded to prevent him from making an even bigger fool of himself.

Old Balin decided to speak up again after a while of silence. He sounded rather grim as he spoke about his fears of the quest. "This task would be difficult with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

Many of the Dwarves protested against the older Dwarf obviously offended by what he had just said. "Here, who you calling dim?" One of them shouted over the growing murmurs in the room. The murmurs grew louder and louder as each Dwarf began to protest with the other. That was until young Fili, Thorin's nephew and one of the youngest in the room, decided to speak up by slamming his hand down on the table to get the others attentions.

"We may be few in number," he began with that hint of young determination glinting in his eyes and through his voice "but we're fighters. All of us. To the last Dwarf!"

Kili, Fili's younger brother then added much to Gandalf's dismay "and you forget we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time!"

Gandalf felt rather embarrassed by what Kili had proclaimed him to have done, for he knew this was not true. He took his pipe out of his mouth quickly and tried to explain as each Dwarf turned their gaze upon him. He stuttered out a few words before Dori also interrupted. "Oh, no. I-I wouldn't say…"

"How many then?" Dori leapt in not giving the Wizard time to finish.

"What?" Gandalf stammered glancing in the direction where Dori sat awaiting an answer.

"How many Dragons have you killed?" Dori continued to pester the old Wizard. Thorin along with the other Dwarves gazed up to the tall old man watching him choke on the fumes of his own pipe as he tried to force himself to reply. Gandalf inwardly choked as the Dwarves began to protest.

"Go on, give us a number!" Dori exclaimed joining the other Dwarves as they arose from their chairs and began to bicker amongst themselves loudly from across the table. Bilbo watched in horror as some of the Dwarves swung fists in the air at each other from one side of the table to the other and began to cause a ruckus in his tightly, Dwarf-compacted Hobbit room. He quietly told them to stop and, obviously, it did not work. The Dwarves continued to riot around until a very impatient Thorin had grown tired among the pathetic bickering and used a loud bellow to get them to stop.

"Enough!" He cried, and as he stood up, nearly every single bickering Dwarf sat down in silence focusing their undivided attentions to him and him alone. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" He questioned in a much calmer tone "rumours have begun to spread. The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Many of the Dwarves cheered and agreed with Thorin with what he was saying. But before anything else could be said, old Balin broke in yet again looking towards the risk of the quest "you forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

Hopes would have been crushed right there and then if it weren't for Gandalf who jumped in nearly straight away getting out a silver object from his cloak "that my dear Balin is not entirely true," he slowly curled the object now revealed to be a key in his hand. Thorin gazed at the key, eyes widening and mouth slightly agape. He had seen that key before now.

"How came of you by this?" Thorin asked not taking his eyes off of the key for a split second.

"It was given to me by your father," Gandalf explained "by Thrain. For safe keeping." Gandalf then passed him the key and smiled slightly "it is yours now."

Thorin examined the key with a close eye; it had been many years since he had seen it. It seemed like a new array of hope for him, for he could now enter Erebor and take back his kingdom. Fili, from across the table spoke up raising the attentions of a few next to him.

"If there is a key," he began his eyes arching "then there must be a door."

Gandalf nodded and then pointed at the map with his pipe, he pointed towards the corner which had Dwarf runes and a hand pointing towards the side of the mountain "these runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Kili patted his brother on the shoulder encouragingly and smiled "There's another way in."

"Well if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf then let out a sigh before pointing at the map again "the answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." Gandalf gazed over toward Bilbo who returned his gaze with one of surprise "but if we are careful, and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori broke in.

Bilbo from behind Thorin looked down at the map and nodded in agreement "hmm, and a good one too. An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked causing Bilbo's head to rise in a sudden shock. He glanced behind him to make sure that they were in fact looking at him, and they were.

"Am I what?" Bilbo questioned rather confused at the whole situation before him.

Oin, holding his ear trumpet in the right way, suddenly grinned and pointed at Bilbo while exclaiming to his fellow Dwarves "he said he's an expert!"

"What me? No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo insisted to them.

Balin's face was full of an unsure gaze as he watched the Hobbit "well I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He hardly seems burglar material."

Bilbo nodded in agreement as Dwalin also broke in "Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Yet again Bilbo agreed along with the other Dwarves at these comments. And yet again the Dwarves were in uproar on the matter. Arguing from across the table with each other the bickering seemed endless until Gandalf lost his nerve and stood up, making the room go dark and his voice go heavy as he rose from his chair.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is," the room went back to normal again as the darkness created by Gandalf soon turned to light again. His voice was less dark and his tone became that same old croaky yet cheerful one again. It had startled a few of the bickering Dwarves to see Gandalf do that, but he was after all a Wizard. He could have done a lot worse if he wanted to.

Gandalf then went on to explain why he had chosen Bilbo "Hobbit's are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the Dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." In the background Bilbo tried to protest against what Gandalf was proclaiming but couldn't get his words out. Gandalf then looked down to Thorin who still did not look convinced that Bilbo was the right person to be their burglar; he did not trust Gandalf's decision even if he was to be considered one of the wisest in Middle-Earth. There was something about this Hobbit that didn't persuade him otherwise, he thought of him as a burden and nothing more. That and the fact he would affect the quest entirely if they dragged him along. Thorin inwardly groaned and frowned as Gandalf sat down and continued. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearance would suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know." Gandalf then gazed back up towards the Halfling "including himself."

Thorin, and many others, gave looks of disapproval despite the way Gandalf proclaimed Bilbo was the ideal choice. Gandalf had noticed this and gave Thorin a rather sincere gaze as he continued to speak. "You must trust me on this."

Thorin's disapproval soon turned to that of acceptance knowing full well he would not win the argument with the wise old Wizard. And they said Dwarves were stubborn, they obviously had not bumped into Gandalf the Grey of late. "Very well, we'll do it your way" Thorin finally said then ushering Balin to give Bilbo a piece of paper he had to sign. Bilbo let out tiny protests behind him obviously not in the frame of mind to go on the quest let alone sign anything. "Give him the contract."

Balin stood up from his seat and went to hand the contract over to a rather mixed up Bilbo. He had spent all of his time trying to persuade the company not to let him go on this quest, but still they ignored him and continued on anyway as if he had no say in the matter. Balin pointed down at the paper as he spoke.

"It's just the usual," Balin began "summary about pocket expenses. Time required. Remuneration. Funeral arrangements so forth," Balin then gave Thorin the contract who literally shoved it into Bilbo's stomach rather harshly. Bilbo's mouth stammered at the word 'funeral arrangements'. And even though Thorin had his back turned from the young Hobbit, he knew. He knew that even though he had agreed to him joining the quest, he would still be a burden to them all. All but Gandalf anyway.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo jumped back after being shoved the contract in his stomach. He then opened up the contract and began to read it aloud to himself as the other Dwarves, including Thorin, observed the Halfling as he continued to pester over what was happening to him this evening.

Thorin arose from his chair and leant in towards Gandalf and whispered in his ear quietly. This was one thing he needed to say to the Wizard, it had been on his mind since Gandalf had revealed the young burglar to him. He knew it would not be easy for Gandalf to accept but he would have to take it into consideration. "I cannot guarantee his safety," Thorin murmured making sure the Hobbit could not hear him. Gandalf gazed over to the Dwarf and his eyes dimmed slightly, he knew this was coming but didn't like to admit it.

"Understood," Gandalf replied keeping his eyes fixed in front of him away from Thorin.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," Thorin added causing Gandalf's facial features to look rather grim. His cheeks paled slightly and Thorin noticed as Gandalf finally came to grips with reality. For Bilbo did stand little chance of making through this quest alive. He had no skills in battle, he had claimed to have never stolen anything and was used to being in the comfort of his own home. Gandalf chose to ignore the great possibility that harm could come to the Hobbit on this quest and wasn't truly considering the risk of bringing Bilbo on the mission until now. After a long pause Gandalf finally got the courage to give a small smile and turn his head in the direction of Thorin and nod in response.

"Agreed," Gandalf said barely a whisper. Then both Thorin and Gandalf watched as Bilbo read the contract to himself muttering odd words to himself at the same time.

"Tailors cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit if any… seems fair," Bilbo muttered causing Gandalf to chuckle in encouragement to the scowling Thorin. But it did not work. "Um, present company… shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as accompanied or not limited to… lacerations." Bilbo then stopped reading and looked closely, re-reading the small print a moment before reading on "evisceration?" Bilbo then flipped over the contract and read another part before looking up rather shell-shocked by it "Incineration?"

"Ooh aye he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye!" Bofur spoke up rather a bit too cheerfully for the situation.

"Oh," was Bilbo's only reply. He went rather quiet and his skin tone paled dramatically, some of the Dwarves began to grow a bit of concern towards the overwhelmed Hobbit.

"You alright laddie?" Balin enquired noticing Bilbo rest his hands on his legs as he went to take rather deep breaths.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Bilbo then let out a few short breaths before continuing "feel a bit faint."

Bofur then stood up leaning himself on the wall as he gave out a rather unhelpful remark for Bilbo "think furnace, with wings."

"I need air," Bilbo muttered holding his hand against his mouth as he continued to grow pale in the face.

"Flash of light," Bofur continued practically ignoring the fact the Hobbit looked as if he were about to be ill "siring pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo then regained his full height trying to recover from his sickly stance. Gandalf and the others watched cautiously from within the large Hobbit room. Bilbo tried to regain his confidence but of course it backfired on him when he fell backwards and collapsed on the floor before them.

"No," Bilbo said before blacking out on the floor. Gandalf rose from his chair in the doorway and gave Bofur a rather dirty glare.

"Oh very helpful Bofur."

Thorin watched the entire thing before him and simply shook his head and crossed his arms in disapproval. He was growing more and more contempt for the Hobbit by the second. It wasn't because he was a simple peace loving Hobbit, but because Gandalf had recruited him for this quest, in which he had no idea what he was doing or about to go into. He had not used, let alone picked up a weapon before. He was inexperienced with being a burglar, for he had claimed he had never stolen a thing in his life. And the Hobbit even showed doubt in himself and claimed he should not go on the quest. The only road block between the Dwarves and Bilbo was Gandalf. He had insisted Bilbo Baggins was the perfect choice, but Thorin failed to see this. All he saw was a pampered, and spoiled Hobbit who took advantage of his peaceful lifestyle, had no experience in battle and would only complain about not being in the comfort of his own home once he stepped a foot out of the door.

But on the other hand, deep down, Thorin had a tiny bit of respect for the Hobbit's lifestyle. All he wanted for his people was a peaceful life, but all he found in store for them were constant battles with their enemies and having great beasts attack and take over their kingdoms. The Dwarves were not like the Hobbits of the Shire. They were not handed peace of a silver platter and were not able to live out their lives without picking up a sword or axe. This was why Thorin had such contempt for the young Halfling. He had the life Thorin Oakenshield could only dream of.

As soon as Bilbo would come around from his short fainting spell, Gandalf would try and persuade the Hobbit to come on the quest, despite the things Bofur had said to put him off. Thorin had doubts that Bilbo would sign the contract, and he wouldn't be so bothered if he didn't. He'd rather go on a quest with people who knew full well what they were getting into and were prepared for the worst. Not one who would be forced to go because of some old Wizard. But Thorin would wait and see. He remained at the Hobbit hole that night waiting until Bilbo finally decided if he would join them, and made sure the other Dwarves were well rested and fed before the start of their journey the next morning.

Authors note: Yes, I practically quoted that entire scene. You don't know how long it took me to watch that scene and write this chapter. Oh and I know there are some mistakes in here because some Dwarves, Oin for example, have funny accents that you cannot understand when they mutter. So once the DVD comes out I shall re-watch this scene and confirm it with the subtitles and edit where it needs editing. In the meantime please review and tell me what you think. The next few chapters will just follow the movie as normal but I promise soon Thobera will make an appearance and you will not be disappointed by her rather dramatic entry.


	4. Chapter 4: Misty Mountains cold

Chapter 4: Misty Mountains cold

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! I love how many of you are eager to meet Thobera again and trust me when she is introduced she will not disappoint you. And like Thorin she is changed a lot. But in the meantime I have to follow the movie until the point when she is introduced, and then other extra scenes will be added to make it more interesting. In the meantime enjoy!

Thorin remained in the hallway of the Hobbit hole in silence. Across from him also sat old Balin who sat humming any old tune to himself quietly. Thorin stood leaning his back against the wall with his head low in constant thought. He knew that in the other room, Gandalf was trying to change the Hobbit's mind about the quest. Thorin still had a serious doubt that bringing Bilbo along would help them in any sense to retrieve their gold. But Gandalf would not back down. And neither would Thorin back down on Gandalf, for he needed that Wizard more than he cared to admit. Without him, the quest could not succeed.

But now Thorin just thought he was wasting his time waiting for the young Hobbit to make up his mind on whether he would join them or not. He obviously wasn't too keen from what he had read on the contract. This was obvious to everyone when he fainted, and it wasn't just Bofur's straight-to-the-point comments that caused him to collapse. It was the entire concept of not being in the comfort of his own home, his own bed, content to live out the rest of his days in peace. That was something Thorin and the other Dwarves did not have. They had been forced out of many homes due to the evil that was now rising in the world. Whether that be the monstrous Dragon Smaug or the Orcs and Goblins that had now festered in Moria. There was no such thing as peace in the mind of Thorin Oakenshield. Not since the day that Erebor fell. And that peace would not be restored until he had claimed his rightful kingdom back and brought peace among his fellow Dwarves and kin.

Thorin could hear the slight murmurs from within the other room. It was the voices of Gandalf and Bilbo. The conversation was quiet but Thorin could tell by the tones of the voices that Gandalf was having no such luck on trying to persuade the Hobbit to join their quest. Thorin admired Gandalf's determined spirit but often found it unnecessary. They could not force Bilbo to sign the contract, nor could they shove him out of his front door and command him to go with them. He barely knew any of them, hadn't expected anything like this to happen to him and obviously wasn't the kind of fellow who would love to get his hands dirty. But Thorin would ride it out as always and let fate take its course. But it seemed with every time fate had a part to play with Thorin, bad things usually happened.

Thorin's attentions were raised when Bilbo marched proudly out of his living room and walked down the hallway past Bifur who sat alone staring at the wall in a world of his own. Balin had also noticed him leave and both Dwarves knew what this meant.

"It appears, we have lost our burglar," Balin announced breaking the silence gazing up at Thorin and occasionally looking away rather distantly. Thorin turned his head in the direction of the elderly Dwarf and listened closely as he continued. "Probably for the best, the odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners," Balin then turned his head to where Bifur sat and noticed Bombur approach his cousin, surprisingly, offering him some food "tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend."

Thorin gazed down encouragingly at Balin "there are a few warriors amongst us," he hinted with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Old warriors," Balin added knowing full well what the heir of Erebor was implying. Balin was once a warrior. He had fought many battles and watched in grief at all of the bloodshed of his kin as he lived on and they died fighting. He had witnessed things which would stay, imprinted as a scar, in his memory for the rest of his life.

"I will take each and every one of these Dwarves like an army from the Iron Hills." Thorin explained with that glow of determination written all over his face. "For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Balin stood up from his sitting position and gave a little protest to Thorin. He wasn't protesting about the quest, just Thorin's ambitions. "You don't have to do this," Balin replied "You have a choice." Thorin watched as a very small hint of pain briefly washed over the elderly Dwarf's face. He knew that Balin would be loyal to him to the end, but it still did not help the way Balin felt about the quest. He had become a wise Dwarf throughout the long, hard, ongoing decades and always followed his heart. But sometimes his head questioned his judgement which often inflicted negative thoughts upon him. "You've done honourably, by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin listened to the elder Dwarf and watched as he spoke of the honour he had brought among his people. Thorin didn't share Balin's high opinions of himself. He knew he could give his people a lot more than just a life in the Blue Mountains. He wanted to give them everything he could, for he cared passionately about their existence and wanted to be remembered as a fair and just king who devoted his entire life to his kingdom. Just as a noble king should. Thorin saw why Balin doubted the quest. For there were only thirteen of them who had opted for the quest. Some, just simple commoners who had devoted their lives to their king, or others who sought the rewards the quest would bring upon them. And then there were others, such as Balin, who believed in their leader and would follow him to whatever end. Thorin admired every single Dwarf in his company for their loyalty and knew he could rely on them in a time of peril. But the Hobbit on the other hand, was a different matter entirely. He didn't know where Bilbo's loyalties lay. He knew so little about him, and by the impression he had been given this evening, it didn't seem as if he could trust the Hobbit entirely.

"From my grandfather to my father," Thorin began holding the key Gandalf had bestowed upon him in front of Balin "this has come to me. They dreamt of the day that the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin." Thorin then finished off to the not so eager Dwarf "not for me."

Balin finally came to terms with what Thorin was saying and glumly nodded his head in response. "Then we are with you laddie," Balin replied standing up before Thorin and patted him encouragingly "we will see it done."

Thorin smiled down at the elder Dwarf, of whom he looked up to as a father-like figure "thank you Balin."

"Your grandfather and your father would be so proud of you," Balin gazed down at the floor "though your ruling is not as theirs was. As you are much more compassionate towards your people in a time of need. You do not need to prove yourself to be as they were, you should rule in your own way."

"I know Balin," Thorin replied encouragingly "I am not doing this to prove anything to anyone. I am merely doing what my grandfather and father could not. I will re-claim Erebor and bring peace to our people. I may not rule like my ancestors, but my grandfather's gold will not be mine to keep. For I will not have a sickness for gold like he did. Each and every member of this company will have their fair share of gold as a reward for their loyalty and I shall use the rest to help the people who are in need."

"Then you are doing what your grandfather did not," Balin looked away "I still remember all of those people who were left homeless and hungry all of those years ago after his rapid demand for gold." He then gazed over to Thorin and gave him such a look he had never done before "and I remember a particular person who stood up to him. The same person, as I recall, escaped the death penalty and never showed her face in Erebor again."

Thorin's eyebrows arched suspiciously as Balin gazed up at him giving him an _'I know what you're thinking' _gaze. Just then Gandalf appeared from the other room and walked, rather solemnly, past them. Gazing down at Thorin with a slightly remorseful look in his eyes.

"He will not sign," Gandalf explained.

"Suspected as much," Thorin muttered "we will leave at dawn tomorrow. We'll give Mr. Baggins till that time to confirm his decision, and if he does not consent, we will continue this quest without your burglar."

"Understood," Gandalf nodded bowing slightly before Thorin "now if you'll excuse me, I need a good long smoke of my pipe to settle my nerves."

Gandalf then excused himself and made his way down the corridor to seek his own solitude, only to be bombarded by Dori again with his sophisticated talk and yet another pot of tea. "Mr. Gandalf, may I tempt you with some earl grey tea?"

"No, thank you Dori," Gandalf said politely "you already offered me tea this evening and like I said before, I am not in the mood for tea." Gandalf then patted the Dwarf on the shoulder and continued down the corridor moodily "Just a good long whiff of old Toby."

Thorin and Balin soon turned their attentions back onto each other. Thorin's thoughts still pondered on what Balin was saying. Did he mean that Dwarf woman he had helped escape all of those years ago? Oh, what was her name again? Tho-Thobera! That was it! Thobera daughter of Dulin. Who could not forget the uproar she had caused in the halls of the king the day she was brought before the Dwarf lords. She was the only Dwarf woman to ever make a stand against the king, and, not to mention, live to tell the tale. He hadn't thought of her for a good while, but he still wondered what had happened to her. Her fate was either death or still in exile. But Thorin had heard no word of her being caught or killed so he presumed she was still alive. But why was Balin bringing her up now?

"I know what you did Thorin," Balin broke Thorin's trail of thought rather surprisingly "all of those years ago."

"What?" Thorin asked pretending to act oblivious to what Balin was saying when really he got the hint of what he was actually implying.

"I never mentioned it before until now," Balin continued "but I know it was you who spared the life of that Dwarf woman and helped her escape the dungeons, no thanks to myself for suggesting it to you."

"It was a long time ago Balin," Thorin looked away crossing his arms with a small sulk on his face "I was a rebellious young Dwarf back then."

"Are you saying you would not do the same now?" Balin queried "you took a shine to her despite her insults towards your grandfather and committing treason upon your house."

"I would if it were under such circumstances," Thorin explained "but as I recall there is not such circumstance. Thror is dead and so, as I suspect, is my father. What does it matter that I spared the life of a single Dwarf woman all of those years ago?"

"It matters greatly," Balin added "it helped make you into the man you are today. Without such compassion and pity towards a single Dwarf, you would not have fully understood the simple act of humility and compassion and you would probably not have cared so much for the people as you do now. Sparing the life of Thobera helped change you for the better. I can only hope it changed her also."

"Do you know of what happened to her?" Thorin asked turning his head back to Balin curiously.

"That I do not know," Balin began "the lass was a troubled Dwarf woman on the run from her own kind. I suspect, if she made it out alive, she made for Laketown and beyond. But we are talking about almost a hundred years ago. A lot has changed since then." Balin then muttered under his breath but Thorin still heard him "more for worse than for better."

Thorin placed a comforting hand on his companion's shoulder and gazed down at him with sincere eyes. "By what ever power I have, I promise you that I will do what ever it takes to reclaim Erebor and restore peace to our people."

"That I am sure you will do laddie," Balin then placed his own hand on top of Thorin's and shook it encouragingly "for my faith in you will never fade."

Thorin grinned taking his hand off of Balin's shoulder and turned his head as many Dwarves from down the corridor entered the main living room where Bilbo and Gandalf had their little discussion about the quest not long before. Thorin and Balin soon followed and shortly afterwards, all thirteen sat near the fire smoking their pipes in a rather uncomfortable silence. It was so unlike them to be this quiet. Perhaps it was a way of preparation for their epic quest up ahead. Or perhaps it was a sign or fear and uncertainty of the quest. For Balin probably wasn't the only one to have doubts about the quest. And now their burglar had turned them down. This quest wasn't turning out well so far, and it hadn't even begun yet.

It wasn't until Thorin began to hum a familiar tune that the other Dwarves also go involved. Soon every single Dwarf began to hum the exact same tune as Thorin and when Thorin began to sing, his gaze went distantly thinking about the whole reason why he had taken this quest in the first place. And of course the other Dwarves also joined in the song, but this was no merry tune like before. This was a song on the quest which they were about to enter.

Far over the misty mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold,  
The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

That night, many of the Dwarves, or even Gandalf, did not sleep much at all. The constant dwelling thought plagued on all of their minds. They were about to take on a quest which would require crossing many dangerous territories, venturing into the unknown, and coming face to face with the eyes of many enemies. It had affected Thorin Oakenshield more than anyone else. For the biggest burden remained on him. He was after all their leader, a hard hearted warrior completely loyal to his people. And the lingering visions of how he came to be on this quest played over in his mind. He had visions of Smaug taking Erebor, killing innocent lives as he went. Another vision bestowed on the Elves and their king Thranduil as they stood there and watched and then turned their backs as his people fled for their lives. Lastly another vision taunted him about when he became a pauper prince in the towns of men and trained vigorously to become the fierce fighter and noble warrior he was today. Balin was right; he had changed greatly over the coming decades. He was a lot more determined than he was back then, and a lot more hard hearted. He would die for his people if it would bring peace and order about his fair kingdom. All he ever wanted was to live in peace for the rest of his life. And he would fight to re-claim that peace that Smaug had taken away from him, along with his grandfather's precious gold. He would re-claim Erebor. And he would not go down without a fight!

And so their journey would begin. But the question was now; would the reluctant Hobbit Bilbo Baggins change his mind? Would he join them on their quest? Or would he stay at home and act as if the Dwarves had never turned up on his doorstep?

Authors note: I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but blame the last chapter for being way to long. Anyway A few more chapters and Thobera will be in the story. I mentioned her here to make sure that Thorin remembers her after all of those years. As you may have also noticed I extended the scene with Balin and Thorin also to make it longer and more interesting. I should update soon! In the meantime… please review! Thank you all very much!


	5. Chapter 5: A reason to hate Orcs

Chapter 5: A reason to hate Orcs

Authors note: Thank you all so much! Almost 50 followers! I am so happy! And I haven't got to the good part yet. I am glad you all like this story and I promise it will get better within the next few chapters. Oh and you may have noticed the new cover photo. I made it myself! Anyway, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

It was about dawn when they had set out from Hobbiton without their burglar. Thorin and company mounted their ponies and had finally set out on their epic quest to Erebor. There was no backing out now. Each Dwarf, now much more cheerful than the night before, had often teased Gandalf about the Hobbit he had chosen to be their burglar. They all mocked the Hobbit above all saying he would never step out of his front door without checking if it were safe to venture out or not. Yet Gandalf remained calm and still claimed, much to the Dwarves humour, that the Hobbit would still turn up to go with them. Many found that extremely unlikely but one or two Dwarves agreed with Gandalf. Gandalf kept proclaiming this throughout the morning and eventually, the Dwarves had just about enough of it so they did a wager. If Gandalf had proved them wrong they would give him money, but if not he would give them his money.

"What did I say?" Said Dori as he called out amongst the array of chit-chat going about the Dwarves "coming here was wasting our time."

"That's true enough," Dwalin called back as many agreed with Dori.

Gandalf rode in front with Thorin close behind and unlike the rest of the company, both chose to keep their mouths shut. Gandalf, because he was still optimistic, unlike the rest, that Bilbo would turn up, while Thorin just remained focused on the journey ahead and felt as if he had no time to even mention that silly excuse for a burglar ever again.

"Whose idea was it anyway?" Dori continued to groan not realizing a certain someone running frantically to catch up with them. That same someone they had all doubted since their encounter the night before.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice blurted from behind them. Gandalf was the first to turn his horse around to confirm his optimism soon followed by the Dwarves and their ponies.

Thorin was the last to turn his pony around. His gaze followed as the Hobbit sprinted up to them halting as he reached Balin's pony. Thorin wasn't too sure on how to take the situation. Would Bilbo be a blessing to the quest, or a curse? He did not know. He had strong doubts, stronger than the others, about how the Hobbit would feel about this quest and did not know where his loyalties would lie. Thorin had of course kept as quiet as possible about this. He did not want to inflict his negative thoughts on the others, but he had a feeling those thoughts were a mutual thing among all of the Dwarves. All except Gandalf did not believe Bilbo was a wise choice for a burglar, but now, now they would have to put up with him. Would Thorin or the others learn to cope with the Halfling? Gandalf sincerely hoped so.

"I signed it," Bilbo grinned finally catching his breath as he slowed down before Balin waving the contract around in front of the old Dwarf. He handed it to Balin who took out a small magnifying glass and carefully looked at the contract with a somewhat suspicious eye. Gandalf in the meanwhile smiled triumphantly at the Hobbit giving him the impression he knew he would show up, in which he actually did. Thorin noticed this look and decided that it was just sheer luck that Gandalf was right and nothing more. He did not believe that a Wizard knew everything, and he was right to do so.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin announced finally folding up the document and placing it in his pocket "welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo smiled proudly as many of the Dwarves cheered at Balin's announcement. Balin himself smiled down at the Hobbit and gave a wink of encouragement towards him. Thorin, who sat quietly on his pony as the others around him congratulated the Hobbit, remained silent and inwardly groaned. He knew that Bilbo would not give any benefit to the quest at all, but he had promised to trust Gandalf and his judgement on this one thing. And no matter how much Thorin didn't like it, he knew that in the end he would have to deal with it.

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered much to Bilbo's sudden shock and dismay. Bilbo, yet again middle of a protest, objected and began to claim he did not need one despite the fact no one was listening to him.

"No, no, no, no," Bilbo ushered out eyes widening as he began to ramble. The Dwarves then started to turn their ponies back around and continue as Bilbo went on his stuttering banter with no one but himself caring "that won't be necessary. I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays. Even as far as Frogmorton once-" Bilbo was cut short from his ramble when two Dwarves, riding their ponies, picked him up by his shoulders and placed him on the pony behind. Bilbo obviously did a little protest, as always, but in the end he got used to the fact he would have to ride the pony. He was still rather uneasy when the pony decided to make any sudden movements and he was often laughed at for his dislike for riding a pony. But this was only odd but pleasant teasing by the Dwarves, none of them meant to offend the young Halfling.

As the company carried on riding Bilbo had caught up with Gandalf and his large horse. The two rode side by side in a rather comfortable silence as the Dwarves began to bicker or tease about money being owed. Bilbo gazed in confusion as Oin in particular pestered Nori to pay him for some kind of deed.

"Come on Nori, pay up!" Oin continuously harassed the younger Dwarf to pay him. Nori grabbed out a bag of coins and tossed them over his shoulder to Oin with a rather glum look on his face. Oin cheered as he caught the bag of coins in his gloved hand only adding to Bilbo's confusion as several more bags of coins flew over his head to other Dwarves.

"What was all that about?" Bilbo questioned Gandalf who kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Oh they took wagers," Gandalf explained briefly glancing over to Bilbo "on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you think?" Bilbo added now more aware of the situation going on before him.

"Oh," Gandalf let out a small grunt-like noise before also being tossed a bag of coins from a Dwarf in front. Gandalf grabbed the coins straight in his hand rather smoothly for an old Wizard "my dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Gandalf placed the coins in the inside of his cloak pocket, and as he did this, Bilbo sneezed rather loudly afterwards chuckling to himself about it. "Oh it's horse hair," Bilbo then began to rummage around in his own pockets "I'm having a reaction." The Hobbit then began to frantically search his pockets in a panic as he couldn't find what he was looking for. It alarmed the rest of the company when he called out to them abruptly "wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around"

The company of Dwarves stopped their ponies wondering why the Hobbit had called them to a halt. Gandalf's eyes arched in confusion "what on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief," Bilbo proclaimed a little too over the top. Thorin in front rolled his eyes at the whole affair. Why was the Hobbit making such a big deal over such a small thing? It made him think of Bilbo as a rather ridiculous Hobbit, and this did not go down too well with the others either.

Bofur then ripped a piece of his clothing and passed it to the frantic Hobbit "here! Use this," Bofur said throwing the ripped part of his clothing to Bilbo who looked in disgust at the piece of fabric.

The Dwarves began to laugh and giggle at the Hobbit's look of distaste for what Bofur had just passed him. Bilbo was made to look rather ridiculous as the others simply found humour at his embarrassment. Thorin, who had already had enough of Bilbo's antics just simply turned his pony around again and ordered to the rest of the company. "Move on."

The company continued on throughout the countryside and approaching forests. Bilbo decided it would be in his own and everyone else's best interest if he kept his mouth shut and just blended in with the Dwarves, that was if he could of course. Gandalf continued to bother him about the whole handkerchief affair by reminding him of the quest he was venturing on.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

Thorin Oakenshield kept to himself for the remaining journey that day. Bilbo kept to speaking to either Bilbo or Balin and many of the louder Dwarves like Nori, Bofur and Oin all joked and teased amongst themselves as a way of passing the time. But Thorin himself had no time for games. He was on a mission, and nothing would prevent him from losing his focus on that one thing he held onto. He had dreamed of this day for many decades as he laboured in the towns of Men as a pauper prince. He had also dwelled on it even more so after the battle of Azanulbizar which had claimed his grandfather's life and perhaps his father's. He had watched as many of his kin had perished in that blooded battle, and many who had wept over the loss of so many. He felt pain too just like any other Dwarf, but he tried his best to hide it from others. For he was the last surviving heir of Durin and many now looked to him to lead them in troubled times. He always kept a serious head, unlike most Dwarves, and often swallowed up humour with self pride. He still wasn't proud of what he had done for his people; he knew he could give them more. And more he would do. This quest, to many in the company, seemed like a great opportunity to get-rich-quick or for many to follow their king to what ever end. But this quest was more to Thorin Oakenshield. To him, this was a way of repaying and proving to his people that their king would sacrifice everything to restore peace to his people. This was why he took this quest extremely seriously and had no time for foolishness from Hobbits, Wizards or even his fellow Dwarves.

Finally after journeying a fair distance throughout the day, Thorin ordered the company to make camp. It was on a rocky based ground with a drop below. There was plenty of room for all thirteen Dwarves plus Gandalf and Bilbo to sleep for the night. Thorin had ordered his nephews Fili and Kili to go collect some firewood along with Ori, the youngest of the Dwarves. Bombur had set up various pans and some food from his sack to prepare the company's dinner, but his brother Bofur had to keep him under surveillance because he knew his brother would no doubt eat it all if left unsupervised. Bilbo helped Balin and Dori attend the ponies and the others sat down waiting to start a fire. Thorin kept watch over the rocky cliff edge and watched as the sun began to set in the sky leaving behind it pink clouds that floated peacefully in the calm evening. He surveyed the distance they had travelled today. They were making good progress, not but a day's travel and they were on the borders of the Shire. But from now on, things were only to get worse. They were now in Orc territory. Thorin did not fear Orcs, but he did have a deep hatred for them. And he had his reasons to hate them, especially after all of the bloodshed he had witnessed to those who he had loved.

After eating their dinner many of the Dwarves sat smoking their pipes or tried to sleep on the hard ground. Bilbo was one to try and sleep, but found it extremely difficult to get comfortable. It also didn't help with Bombur's repetitive snoring. Bilbo was rather stunned to see the large Dwarf inhale a small group of fluttering moths as he snored in and then exhaled them back out again a few seconds later. It made Bilbo wonder how he could not be aware of it. But hey, he was thinking of the same Dwarf who had, along with the others, ravaged his pantry and eaten him out of house and home.

Bilbo finally gave up on trying to sleep and struggled to stand upright as he stretched out before making his way over to the ponies to fuss them again. He had grown affection for the dear creatures. Once he had gotten to know how to ride them he had grown a deep attachment to them. Gandalf watched him, leaning up against the stony rock of the small cliff and smoked his pipe contentedly. He was still proud of his decision to make him the company's burglar. He had noticed many of the Dwarves already take a shine to him, but he knew others like Thorin would still need more persuading before they could trust him entirely.

Bilbo had snuck in an apple for one of the ponies and stroked her affectionately until a sudden sound broke in the atmosphere alerting many of the awake Dwarves to the threatening sound. Bilbo abruptly walked away from the ponies and went to enquire about the strange noise that had so rudely interrupted his bonding time with his favourite pony.

"What was that?" Bilbo pointed out as the noise continued in the distance.

"Orcs," Kili said calmly causing Bilbo to scurry away in a small panic.

"Orcs?" Bilbo literally leapt away trying to avoid the sleeping Dwarves in the way of his path. Thorin raised his head from a large rock he was leaning up against and his attentions were also raised as Bilbo still panicked over the noise that was now revealed to be a pack of Orc's not to far away from where their camp was.

"Throat cutters," Fili added more to the fear of the Hobbit "there'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lot's of blood." Kili continued after his brother had finished.

Bilbo turned his head away from the two Dwarves wearily keeping his wits about him. His face went rather pale in the shock from which he had just found out. Behind him, Fili and Kili sniggered to themselves quietly on how they had scared the poor Hobbit about the Orcs. Thorin had noticed their sniggers and was not amused at all by their sick, twisted, joke.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin spat rather bitterly. Bilbo turned his head back around towards Thorin and watched as he glared down at his two nephews "you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," said Kili now looking down at the floor in shame.

"No you didn't," Thorin rushed past them storming away from the rest of the company while muttering to himself rather angrily "you know nothing of the world."

Bilbo was left rather confused while the two young brothers gazed at the ground rather shamefully. Balin then appeared from within the darkness and leaned himself against the stone wall as he encouraged Bilbo to not be concerned with Thorin's unexpected rant over the foul creatures of the dark.

"Don't mind him laddie," Balin encouraged to Bilbo's baffled yet unsure expression. Bilbo turned his gaze toward Balin as the elderly Dwarf continued "Thorin has more cause than most, to hate Orcs."

Fili, Kili and Bilbo gazed over from Balin to Thorin who had now wondered off silently keeping his head held low. Fili had noticed his uncle's change in behaviour and wasn't too keen by the look of it. He looked so… remorseful. He had never really known why his uncle had a deep grudge against Orcs before, well, until now anyways.

"After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain," Balin continued his gaze now wondering off into a world of its own as he reminisced over the experience "king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken, by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race. Azog, the defiler. A giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

Bilbo watched as Balin told the story. His face shifted from distant, back to reality, then to distant again. Bilbo had always heard of tales of wars or battles but never like this. He always focused on the good tales which did not involve death or despair, but now he was being told a tale from a Dwarf who had experienced more than he cared to admit. Balin's face shifted to that of sorrow he had as his mind flashed back to the battle he wanted to, but could never forget. Bilbo then shifted his gaze over to Thorin who stood, head down and arms crossed behind his back, also with a gloomy stance about him. Bilbo knew it must have affected him above all to take part in this battle; it must have been dreadful to enter such a thing. But as Balin continued, Bilbo would finally know why Thorin always seemed to be so serious and determined.

"He began," Balin paused a moment, eyes gazing down and a remorseful frown appeared on his aged face as he went to continue "by beheading the king."

Thorin stood gazing out at the distance glumly as he overheard Balin tell his story to Bilbo, Fili, Kili and anyone else who happened to be awake or overhearing the conversation. Thorin remembered it all. The screams, the cries, the bloodshed. It was as if it had happened yesterday, that was how fresh the battle was on his mind. He had fought many battles in his time but the battle for Azanulbizar was by far his worst. His worst because he had lost many of those dear to him. His Grandfather, his father, his friends and other distant relatives. And although he didn't show is true colours to everyone around him, he did still mourn over those whom he had loved and lost in his lifetime. Even if he was not one to show his true emotions.

"Thrain," Balin continued "Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat, and death, were upon us." Balin then gazed up and smiled rather proudly for the first time. He gazed briefly toward Thorin before smiling at Bilbo "that is when, I saw him. A young Dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone, against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learnt that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Thorin raised his head in pride as his old friend spoke so highly of him and his thoughts lingered on that moment, when he had rallied the surviving Dwarves together and stormed on the remaining Orcs as Azog was dragged back into Moria by other Orcs, his arm decapitated by Thorin. It had changed the lives of so many, including himself but they were able to drive the Orcs to their defeat. And it was all thanks to Thorin and Azog's apparent defeat.

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back," Balin said "our enemy had been defeated." His face then dropped yet again and gazed at the floor in a deeper sorrow than before "but there was no feast, nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then," he then gazed back over to Thorin proudly "there is one who I could follow. There is one, who I could call king."

Thorin slowly turned around as Balin finished his tale of woe. His gaze fell upon Balin and he bowed his head proudly after hearing every single word Balin had told the others. The other Dwarves had now awoken and all turned to face their king, gazing at him as they all overheard his heroic tale. Thorin began to walk back down from where he stood and fixed his head to the ground as he walked past his fellow Dwarves. Some, Ori and Dori being examples, bowed before him as a sign of respect as he walked calmly past them. Bilbo, who had sat in awe throughout Balin's story, finally decided to speak up.

"The Pale Orc," Bilbo began raising the attentions of Balin "what happened to him?"

Before Balin could answer Thorin quickly intervened "He slunk back into the halls whence he came." He then marched past Balin and Bilbo uttering the words with a bitter distaste at the mere mention of Azog "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Gandalf, who had sat by smoking his pipe whilst witnessing the whole situation go about before him, took his pipe out of his mouth eyes adjusting to his facial features. His gaze soon fell upon Balin who had returned his look of uncertainty. Both were thinking exactly the same thing. What if Thorin was wrong? What if Azog had survived after his battle with Thorin? Neither of them were entirely sure, but both, considered wise, as they were, had gut feelings which bore as a bad sign that they knew deep down the Pale Orc still lived.

The rest of the night remained quiet and modest. There were the occasional sounds of Orcs in the distance. But with each time that foul sound had broken the silence in the air as it echoed throughout the night, Bilbo gradually became less and less alarmed by the sound. You could say he was starting to get used to it even though he was still weary. Eventually, after a lot of effort, he had managed to sleep. This would be the first of many nights he would be sleeping uncomfortably. Oh how he missed his warm Hobbit bed. But he knew Gandalf was right about home being behind him. He would now have to get used to the rough nights and the many miles he would travel each day. This would not stop him from missing home, but it was something he would have to put up with until he journeyed back home again. He had dwelled on this for a long time before finally getting into a deep but not so peaceful slumber. He was fortunate, not all of them had slept that night.

Thorin could not sleep. He was too busy thinking over the quest. He had spent so long dwelling over one thought with each passing night, it was as if he had nothing else to think of. Not until he had claimed Erebor back from Smaug anyway. He would let nothing sidetrack him from the quest. Or that is what he had thought anyway. Thorin lay down and tried to sleep, but with every time he went to shut his eyes, terrible visions of Azog and the battle of Azanulbizar came into his head. It was nothing but a distant memory, but it lingered forevermore in his head like a terrifying nightmare he could never wake up from. That horrifying moment when his grandfather's head was thrown on the ground before his feet by Azog the Defiler would stay with him for all eternity. He had never been so traumatized in his entire life. But unlike his father, who had disappeared shortly after king Thror's death, Thorin stood his ground even more determined than ever to avenge his grandfather the now dead king of Erebor. And it was this determination which had got him and the other Dwarves through that battle alive. The same determination flowed through his veins now. He would reclaim his kingdom and bring peace and order among his people. And nothing would prevent him from doing this, besides death of course. But that was a risk he would be willing to take. For sacrificing his own life for the safety of his people would be an honourable death. And he knew he did not fear death.

Not too far from where the Dwarvish Company had made camp stood another rocky ledge with a few trees dotted about it. The rocky edge was barely noticeable through the mists of the abyss below but the night was turning to that of a peaceful setting. But that peace was not to last. The sudden grumble of a Warg silently disturbed the tranquil setting of the night. An Orc pack had situated themselves on the rocky edge opposite where the Dwarves were camped. All that separated them was that long sheer drop of the cliff below. The Orc at the front of the pack grinned wickedly as his Warg continued to snarl at the glowing lights of the campfire across the cliff. The Orc finally spoke in his native Orcish tongue and smirked as he did so, clutching his Orcish weapon tightly with one hand and the back of his Warg with the other.

"Send word to the Master," He ushered to the other Orcs behind him "we have found the Dwarf-scum!"

Two of the Orcs on their Wargs diverted off from the rest of the pack and went to alert their superior. Other Orcs without Wargs also joined them as they ran off into the night to give their Master the news of their findings. The Orcs would make their way to where their Master was situated and then come back to join the pack again and continue to pursue the Dwarves until they were ready to strike. Well, that was the idea anyway. None had anticipated what would happen the next day. The Orcs would have a rather unexpected surprise waiting for them causing major or permanent delays on their journey. It would be something that would not only affect the Orcs, but the Dwarves also. And it could only end badly. But the question was, for which side?

Authors note: FINALLY! Ahem. Anyway that is it ladies and gentlemen. The last chapter where I do everything according to the movie. Now is where the changes start and the real drama begins. I will still go according to the movie but my own twists will be added. For example, the next few chapters are not based on the movie at all. They are of my own imagination. The next chapter is what you have all been waiting for. Thobera's rather dramatic entry will happen next and then her past will be elaborated on a lot more afterwards. I see many of you are eager to know more about our stubborn Dwarf woman so I have gone into a few details in what she get's up to after she escapes Erebor. In the meantime please review! I shall update soon!


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected reunion

Chapter 6: An unexpected reunion

Authors note: Well here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the support guys! Now the story finally gets interesting! This chapter is not based on the movie at all and neither will the next one. I chose this particular time span because in the movie it gives us a bit of a time lapse, and I found it better to introduce Thobera back into the story in that time period. Anyway enjoy!

The next morning, the Dwarves had set out on their ponies again. Many of them remained silent as they journeyed through the narrow path on the outskirts of a forest. It reminded Bilbo of parts of the Shire, but they were now just a little beyond that realm so it didn't surprise him to still see lands like this.

Thorin rode his pony leading the company at the very front. He had kept to himself ever since the night before. But Balin's story had not just affected him, but also Bilbo and even Fili and Kili. The two nephews of Thorin felt rather guilty for making that remark on the Orcs after Balin had told the story of Thorin's encounter with the Pale Orc, Azog. This tale of woe had affected Bilbo the most, for he was still used to the merry old tales of heroes restoring peace to the lands. He hadn't realized how much death and despair was actually involved in those tales until now. Gandalf rode beside Bilbo knowing full well why the young Hobbit was being so quiet. He had not been travelling long with the company and already he knew that he had made a rather big mistake in joining the company of Dwarves. Balin's tale of the battle of Azanulbizar just proved to Bilbo that Thorin required fighters who could take down Orcs like a swig of ale, not a Hobbit who had no skills in combat. Bilbo had the urge to turn his pony back around and head back to his cozy Hobbit hole, but something was preventing him from doing such a thing. He had always dreamed of going on an adventure as a lad and now he was finally going on one! He wasn't about to give in to his Baggins side just yet.

A few Dwarves tried to break the uncomfortable silence beginning to hover over them. "At least the sun is out," Ori smiled trying to be enthusiastic. This caused many grumpy Dwarf faces to turn their heads in the direction of the youngest Dwarf and give him odd but twisted glares in his outburst of optimism. Ori just bowed his head glumly at the expressions he was receiving and kept his eyes focused on his pony's mane.

"You alright back there Oin?" Kili enquired turning his head to the back of the company where Oin seemed to be having trouble with his pony causing him to fall behind.

"Aye laddie," Oin blurted whilst trying to get his pony to stay on the path "just gotta get this pony to behave as all."

"Want another pony?"

"Oh no, no!" Oin protested "jus' give me a sec." Oin then placed his ear trumpet in his mouth and blew on it next to the pony's ear. Many of the Dwarves and of course Gandalf knew where this would lead, but many just held back in amusement as to what would happen to Oin after doing what he was about to do.

Thorin, deep in thought as always, was actually rather surprised to hear a sudden loud blow of a horn, soon followed by a loud yelp. He turned his head around to find Oin's pony jumping about erratically with a yelling Oin holding on for dear life. Many of the other Dwarves began to cry with laughter at this. Even some, Dwalin and Nori being examples, almost fell off of their own ponies because they were laughing so hard. Oin's face was full of panic and sheer fear as his hands grasped his pony's reins as tight as he could while trying to remain on the back of his bounding pony.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY LADS!" Oin shrieked "GET ME OFF!"

Before anyone else could help the poor old Dwarf, Oin's pony bolted past each pony and frantically ran down the path beyond the rest of the company. Oin screeched as his pony suddenly stopped, causing the unfortunate Dwarf to fly off of his pony and catapult down a ditch. The company watched in amusement as Oin managed to pick himself up, covered in dirt and leaves from head to toe, cursing in both Dwarvish and in the tongues of Men. Everyone stopped laughing and restrained their giggles as the Dwarf dragged himself back onto the path and stood before them.

"Now, don't you go sayin' a thing!" Oin pointed an accusing finger at the company. Many of the Dwarves stopped their ponies and passed glances toward each other before roaring in hysterics.

"Get him another pony," Thorin ordered not even thinking of laughing like the others "sort the other out and put him at the back."

Dori and Balin were the only two gracious enough to get off of their own ponies and help the embarrassed old Dwarf mount another pony as the others laughed at his dismay. Even Gandalf couldn't restrain his odd chuckles and Bilbo could not help but find it rather amusing, the most amusing thing since he had set out on the journey. Oin then mounted another pony and Balin did as Thorin requested and sent the fearful pony, which Oin had disturbed, to the back to calm down.

Once the hysterics had calmed down again, the company were once again greeted with silence. It went rather uncomfortable like beforehand and this time, no one tried to break it. The company continued their journey through the edges of the forest before a growing noise echoed throughout the area and gradually grew louder the further they progressed.

Thorin stopped his pony and raised his hand as a sign for the rest of the company to halt. The rest did as he signalled and muttered amongst themselves until Thorin ushered them to be quiet. That was when they all heard it. The sound of metal clanking soon followed by the loud yells and cries of some creatures. Everyone's eyes widened at the other sound they could hear. An all too familiar sound.

"Orcs!" Thorin exclaimed barely a whisper. The other Dwarves and Bilbo in particular began to panic. Thorin dismounted his pony and grabbed his sword from his belt. He then turned to the rest of the company.

"Wait here," Thorin commanded then pointing to his young nephews "Fili, Kili, come with me."

The two brothers did as they were instructed and also dismounted their ponies, grabbed their weapons and began to follow their uncle through the trees to where the noise was coming from. The three Dwarves were cautious holding their weapons close as they gradually got closer to the source of the uproar. Through the trees stood a small hill where below the echoes of battle ensued. Each of the Dwarves crouched themselves down out of sight between some bushes to get a closer look at what was going on. Each of them held their weapons wearily as they saw many Orcs attacking a figure just outside the forest on a flat but very dry field, one that looked as if it had seen many battles in the distant past.

Thorin was rather taken aback as he watched a small pack of about sixteen Orcs and two Wargs attacking a single figure about the size of a Dwarf. Actually, as Thorin got a close look it was in fact revealed to be a Dwarf! This Dwarf warrior wore no mark and barely had a beard to speak of, but the Dwarf did have hair, quite a bit. The warrior wore all Dwarvish armour including a helmet, a tunic, and a belt with what seemed to be three small axes. Two of them, the Dwarf were actually using to slay the Orcs every time they approached the warrior, and the other axe was left in the belt waiting to be used. Thorin watched in amazement at it, it had been a long time he had seen a Dwarf fight like this. He fought among many Dwarves but none of them fought alone, especially against this many Orcs.

The Dwarvish warrior swung the axes like giant maces and with each kill, the Dwarf simply picked up the axe out of the dead Orc and went on to slay the next. Letting out grunts of exertion with each killing the Dwarf's stamina was actually rather remarkable. As each Orc went to try and kill the lone Dwarf, they were only met with an axe to the stomach or neck.

Fili, Kili and Thorin did nothing but watch in awe as the Dwarvish warrior handled the Orcs like a normal routine. The two Wargs were kept back by their Orc riders until they knew they could get a clear shot at the Dwarf without harming any of their own kind. The first Warg rider swung his Warg towards the Dwarf and just after killing yet another Orc; the Dwarf warrior grabbed their axe from within the dead Orc carcass and threw it towards the Warg rider. The axe flew several meters in mid air until it embedded itself in the Warg rider's neck, the impact literally made the Orc fly off the back of his Warg, a burst of blood soon followed as the now dead rider had unintentionally abandoned his Warg. The Warg still went for the Dwarf despite his rider's downfall. The Dwarf backed off a bit before swinging their axe at the Warg embedding it into the side of the evil creature. The Warg went down with the first blow but it took many blows to actually kill the foul beast.

The other Warg rider took the Dwarf warrior by surprise and snuck up behind the pre-occupied Dwarf. The Warg literally jumped over the Dwarf causing the warrior to fall on their back. This left the Dwarf warrior vulnerable to any quick attack made by any Orc. Before the Dwarf could get up again, the Warg and its rider managed to pin the warrior down by the arms. The Warg snarled fiercely as the other Orcs began to circle the now defenceless Dwarf. One got out an Orcish blade and went to chop the Dwarf's head off but was held back by the others. The rider on the Warg ushered his creature to give the Dwarf a slow and painful death by eating the Dwarf alive. And as the Warg was about to do this something unexpected turned on the Orcs yet again.

Fili and Kili could bare it no longer. They had stood by and watched this Dwarf fight alone for far too long and did nothing to help. Both the younger Dwarves turned to face their uncle who had also surveyed the entire ugly affair take place.

"We have to help him," Kili said with a rather concerned and slightly panic-like tone.

Thorin did nothing. He witnessed as the Warg had pinned down the courageous Dwarf fighter and the Orcs had ordered the beast to kill the warrior who now had nowhere to go. He noticed the axes that the Dwarf had used, covered with Orc blood, now lay discarded on the grass next to where the Dwarf lay. A few odd struggles came from the Dwarf underneath the growling Warg as the warrior made many attempts to grab the axe that only lay a few metres away on the grass. But it was no good; the Dwarf was left without a weapon at hand. And with no weapon, against a pack of Orcs on monstrous Warg's, you were pretty much dead.

Thorin swiftly arose from behind the bush. He still kept himself out of the sight of the Orcs, but as he stood, so did Fili and Kili.

"Come on!" Thorin ordered grasping his sword tightly as he began to sprint away from the bush unnoticed. Fili and Kili did as instructed and also held their weapons at the ready. Kili grabbed his bow and had a single arrow in place ready to fire when necessary, while his brother grasped his newly sharpened sword also ready to strike.

Meanwhile the Dwarf squirmed in a frantic manner in an attempt to get free from the foul creature's vicious grip. The Dwarf watched, wide eyed, as the Orc on the Warg jumped off of the Warg and made his way over, crouching down and stroking the Dwarf's face provokingly as he turned to his Warg before speaking in his Orcish tongue.

"Eat the Dwarf-scum!" The Orc ordered causing the other Orcs to snarl and cheer in their vile ways. The Dwarf had known all too well what that Orc had said, and was not too thrilled when the Orc backed off and the Warg snarled even louder and more aggressively than beforehand. The Dwarf let out a cry of pain as the Warg lifted a paw and placed his full body weight on the Dwarf's leg. The Orcs around the Dwarf laughed and hissed in glee as the Warg was about to devour the Dwarf in front of their eyes. But they had not determined what would happen next.

The Warg was about to rip the Dwarf to shreds, but that was when something sudden prevented the creature from continuing the task. Each and every one of the surviving Orcs attentions were suddenly raised as the yells of Dwarves broke into the atmosphere. Three unexpected Dwarves charged, holding their weapons high and yelling loudly as they began to cut down the remaining Orcs that were still standing. This proved as a distraction for the Warg that had raised its head forgetting all about the Dwarf that still lay trapped beneath him. This gave the Dwarf enough time to react. Able to break free from the Warg's grasp, the Dwarf rolled across the grass to pick up the axe they had tried so hard to reach in their time of need. Grabbing the axe, the Dwarf leapt up, and as the warrior did so, an approaching Orc managed to get its head sliced off in the process by the Dwarf. The Warg that had been too easily distracted by the three Dwarves rapid appearance had been taken down by Thorin himself, shortly after the unknown Dwarf had recovered from the near-death experience.

Fili and Kili were fighting side by side with the remainder of the Orcs. Only five or six now remained as the unknown Dwarf warrior had killed the majority of them off before they had intervened. They felt rather glum that they had missed the majority of the action, but still marvelled at the ferocity and sheer determination that shone off of the warrior's battle skills. Thorin was the one to slay the most out of the three; he stood alone battling three Orcs at once. It was a messy experience; he had managed to get Orc blood all over his boots. But that was a normal thing for Thorin; he had handled enough Orcs in his lifetime to handle a bit of blood here and there.

Fili, Kili and Thorin had stopped fighting after finding that all of the Orcs had been slain. There was one left though, but the three Dwarves stopped and watched as the last Orc was kneed in the stomach by the Dwarf just before his head was decapitated from his body by an axe. The Dwarf warrior slammed the body to the ground recklessly and did not pay any attention to the three who stood there awaiting the mystery Dwarf to reveal their identity. Thorin, Fili and Kili's attentions then turned away from the Dwarf and focused on the approaching figures that were the rest of their company. Gandalf was at the front of the rapidly approaching figures. He sprinted up to Thorin, grasping his staff and sword tightly, before stopping to survey the many Orc and Warg carcases that lay lifeless on the ground before them.

"Thorin!" Gandalf exclaimed frantically as he finally stopped before the heir of Erebor "what in Middle-Earth happened here?"

Thorin made no reply. Just turned his attentions back toward the mysterious Dwarf warrior who was now scouting around for the remaining axes they had lost throughout the battle. Many of the Dwarves had followed his gaze and they all looked in confusion, awe and curiosity before the strange Dwarf. The Dwarf, now realising they were being watched, pulled the last remaining axe out of the body of the Warg they had slain. The Dwarf stood, one foot resting on top of the Warg's carcass with the other firmly on the ground, and gazed, eyes narrowed over at the company of fifteen people that stood there.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The Dwarf announced, voice deep and obviously disguised. Thorin was about to speak but Gandalf abruptly intervened, much to his disapproval.

"We are merely just travelling through these lands," Gandalf explained stepping forward "we are a company of fifteen, thirteen Dwarves, myself and a Hobbit."

"I see," was the only reply from the Dwarf. Fili stepped forward eyes shifting curiously as he placed his sword back in his belt.

"Who are you?" He questioned standing beside Gandalf. He wore that look many of the other Dwarves, including Thorin, wore. Most of the Dwarves, and Bilbo, stood there mouths agape. They were rather shocked to see such a Dwarf on their journey, especially in these parts. Most Dwarves, if not all, often stayed in the mountains to work in the mines or nearby Dwarf towns, not fighting Orcs in the middle of nowhere. The only time Dwarves usually fought Orcs was in battle, but now this Dwarf was taking them on single handed, and did a pretty good job at it too. But all of these questions only peaked their curiosity. Who was the Dwarf behind the helmet and armour?

"That my young Dwarvish friend is for me to know and you to not know," the Dwarf replied still using that disguised tone as if to hide their true voice. "But as you did save my life, I guess you deserve the right to know of the person you so bravely helped fight along side."

The Dwarf then reached up for the Dwarvish battle helmet they wore. Taking off the helmet to reveal a face which took even Gandalf aback. From what seemed like a masculine face behind the helmet, along with the voice to match, was actually, surprisingly a Dwarf woman! Her long thick chestnut brown hair fell out of the helmet and floated about in the wind rather gently. One or two plats twisted in the wind along with the rest of her long thick locks. Her beard was also platted at two ends of her chin and the space between the plats was only very short. It was only until know that any of the Dwarves hadn't recognised that her body, under the armour, was not of a masculine build. It was a lot more curved and not as muscle-built as the average male Dwarf.

Bilbo in particular was astonished by who stood before him. He had never seen a Dwarf woman before in his entire life and it shocked him to see how feminine one could actually be. He had always imagined them to look exactly like a male Dwarf with long bushy beards and deep voices, but now that was not the case. And, beard aside, she actually looked like a proper female. She did not look as young as Ori, Fili or Kili but not as old as Dori, Oin or Balin. He noticed many of the other Dwarves around him mutter about seeing her before, but when he noticed Thorin step forward, he got the impression Thorin had definitely known this Dwarf woman before now.

The Dwarf woman's gaze searched each Dwarf. Her eyes narrowed slightly as if to be rather suspicious or sceptical of them. But when her eyes fell on a particular Dwarf, she felt her eyes widen to the largest they could go to.

Thorin stepped forward beyond the point of Gandalf and Fili. His eyes fixed upon the Dwarf woman and a rather astounded gaze about him. He was no longer aware of his surroundings, just focused all of his attentions on this one Dwarf. He had known her from somewhere! And unlike the other Dwarves, he knew exactly who she was. He couldn't believe his eyes for several moments when she had first revealed her identity to the company and figured it must've been an illusion. But here she was, still standing there, eyes now fixed upon him as his was on her. This was no illusion. She was still there! She was still alive after all of these years!

The Dwarf woman finally stepped off of the Warg's remains and made her way over to the approaching Dwarf. There they stood, about a metre apart staring into each others eyes in disbelief. It was then when the Dwarf woman bowed before Thorin when she spoke.

"Greetings, Thorin son of Thrain," she said her voice now no longer gruff and disguised "I do believe it has been many years since we last met."

"Indeed it has, Thobera, daughter of Dulin," Thorin replied down at the bowing Dwarf woman. She gazed up at him and smiled softly.

"So you do remember me?" She enquired now regaining full height smirking mischievously at Thorin.

"How could I forget?" Thorin continued "you left a lot to be remembered by."

"What can I say," she taunted "I'm that kind of woman."

The Dwarf woman's eyes sparkled with a small amount of delight as Thorin gazed wondrously at her. He had so many questions for her, but didn't want to seem as if he was prying, so he kept them back for now. He then noticed her attentions were no longer drawn to him, but to another.

Thobera turned her head to face a particular person, not a Dwarf and most certainly not Bilbo Baggins, the astounded Hobbit. It was Gandalf the Grey. She paced up to him bowing her head slightly and grinning in the process as the old Wizard did the same. This confused all but Gandalf himself. Even Thorin was left rather confused at the way the Dwarf woman acted around the old Wizard. It seemed as if… the two knew each other.

"Gandalf," Thobera began greeting the old Wizard "Gandalf the Grey. It has been many a year since we last met."

"Yes," Gandalf replied "I recall it being around twenty years to be precise."

"Glad to see you again old friend," Thobera patted the old Wizard's arm as the two grinned towards each other, much to everyone else's baffled yet intrigued faces.

The rest of the Dwarvish Company, the older ones that is, were convinced they had seen the Dwarf woman before now. Balin, unlike the others, knew exactly who she was, and even though he was still taken aback, he was relieved and in a way, glad to see her again. Others, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, who had previously been Dwarf lords for their fair king Thror, had a growing suspicion on who this Dwarf woman was. And when they finally caught scent of the Dwarf woman's name, some reacted with shock and a bit of frustration, but one in particular acted upon a sudden urge of rage and aggression much to the surprise of many.

"I know you!" Dwalin blurted charging up to the Dwarf woman furiously "you're the Dwarf woman who stole, insulted and committed treason against king Thror and escaped!"

Thobera rolled her eyes turning away from Gandalf and overlooking the furious Dwarf. She crossed her arms, not so eager to start discussing that whole ugly affair again and decided to speak up finally to the angry Dwarf standing before her. "I see you still remember me as I still remember you, lord Dwalin," she said rather bitterly. Dwalin was a little stunned to know she still knew his name but soon got over that.

"Still a fiery one aren't ya?" He fumed matching her bitter tongue "rather surprising for one who has the nerve to attack the dignity of our fair king, but not to stand before him at her own execution. Jus' proves how much of a coward you are!"

Thobera turned away now getting rather infuriated by the Dwarf bringing up past affairs which did not concern him in the slightest. Balin tried to let his brother back off and leave her alone but it did not work. He continued to pester the Dwarf woman about the reason she disappeared all of those years ago.

"Dwalin, brother, stand down," Balin ushered him quietly but Dwalin shoved his older brother out of the way and continued to infuriate the Dwarf woman.

"I do not deny I did not steal or insult the king," Thobera finally retorted "for many of you here were witnesses to that entire affair. But to call me a coward after all of these years is low, even for a Dwarf lord. But now I see that you have no power here any more, nor do you have any justification over me. What happens in the past stays in the past. And to hold a grudge after so many years is just childish and petty. And as I recall hearing from the tales, king Thror under the mountain, the _'mighty'_ and _'divine'_ king, is no longer living."

This brought an extremely tense silence about the company. Her words had insulted many of them but none of them except Dwalin had the nerve to stand up to her. Thorin himself was rather offended but he knew how much she hated his grandfather. And he hardly blamed her after all he had done to her in the past. Thorin and Balin could understand her words, but the others did not accept them as lightly.

"How dare you!" Dwalin roared raising his hand in such a way that many thought he were about to slap her. Bilbo clenched his eyelids shut not wanting to watch the two fight it out any longer. But that was when someone stepped in between the pair and broke it off.

"Enough!" Thorin stood in front of Thobera causing Dwalin to reconsider his actions. Everyone remained silent as the Dwarf spoke his tone deadly serious yet defensive over Thobera. "Do any of you not realize what this Dwarf woman has done? She fought these Orcs single handed. And if it not for her courage, we would no doubt be fighting them ourselves. I know you may not be fond of her, thanks to her actions in the past and I do not ask you to forget them. All I ask of you now is to not bicker in such a time. For this is not the time, nor the place to fight amongst ourselves like this."

"I do believe Thorin is right," Gandalf broke in. "Who knows if anymore Orcs are headed in this direction. And if anyone should know these lands, Thobera is the one to know. So I suggest you keep your grudges to yourselves and focus on the situation at hand."

"Thank you Gandalf," Thobera stated then turning to the rest of the company, including Dwalin who had now backed off, and spoke. "I came into contact with this Orc pack this morning. They were headed East in that direction," she then pointed off into the distance beyond the grassy terrain "I do not know why they were out here, but I do know one thing. It is very strange for an Orc pack, with Wargs, to venture out here in the day."

"Very strange indeed," Gandalf muttered to himself.

"Gandalf," Thobera began with a rather stern gaze to break Gandalf's ponder. "Of all these years I have wondered the wilderness, I have never came upon such a thing. Something is happening, something terrible. Something that remains hidden and will not show itself."

Gandalf swiftly moved his hand and placed it on Thobera's shoulder surprisingly cheerful, much to Thobera's confusion. Gandalf focused his attentions on the growing concern on the others faces and tried to reassure them that nothing was wrong. "Oh I am sure everything is fine Thobera." He said already fooling many of the Dwarves. "I am certain that this Orc pack were just heading back to where they came from after the night before."

He may have fooled the likes of Bilbo, Ori and some other Dwarves, but he most certainly did not fool Thorin. Thorin watched as Gandalf turned Thobera away from the rest of the Dwarves and whispered something in her ear secretly. He could tell by the looks on their faces that something was wrong. He did not know what, but he knew it had something to do with the Orc pack they had just slain.

Gandalf crouched down to Thobera's height and began to whisper something in her ear as the other Dwarves were not looking. "We will discuss this matter later." Thobera got the message and nodded as Gandalf regained his full height and tried to get the others attentions. The Dwarves and Bilbo had turned their gazes to inspect the carnage beneath their feet. Dead Orcs lay, many without heads or limbs, scattered about the place. It brought a sickening stance about Bilbo, his face pale as he struggled to keep his eyes fixed on the floor. He was inches away from standing in a pool of Orc blood, and it made him feel seriously ill. This was the first time he had witnessed an after-battle zone, and it unnerved him. It gave him yet another reason to long for home.

"We should think of finding a place to make camp for the night," Gandalf announced then turning his gaze upon Bilbo who had covered his mouth with that pale look of sickness and disgust "I do not think it to be wise to carry on any further today."

"And what of the Dwarf woman?" Kili asked "is she coming too?"

Everyone's attentions yet again fell upon Thobera. She held her head high and watched as many faces turned to those of hopefulness, disapproval or in some cases rather eager. Gandalf exchanged glances with Thorin who decided to walk over to Thobera yet again. Thorin, slightly taller than the Dwarf woman, gazed down at her expectantly. She fixed her eyes of him and awaited him to say something.

"It is up to her," Thorin finally announced "she is permitted to come along of her own free will."

"Now jus' wait a minute!" Dori blurted "some of us don't know anything about this Dwarf woman! How do we know that we can trust her? By what Dwalin has said, I don't feel comfortable staying with a criminal."

"All shall be explained once we make camp Dori," Gandalf ensured trying to get the Dwarf to calm down. This raised questions among the others.

"I have a camp set up," Thobera explained "I have food, water, a fire and shelter. I don't mind having company tonight," she then turned her gaze upon Thorin again "for it would be a privilege to be in such company."

"It is settled then," Thorin decided fixing his attentions upon the others "we will follow Thobera to her camp. And tonight we shall all get some rest and the answers we are searching for."

The Dwarves did as they were told. They went back to grab their discarded ponies and supplies before following the Dwarf woman over the hills of the grassland to her camp. She remained at the front, talking with Gandalf about past times while Thorin remained behind them watching her with a curious eye. Balin remained close to Thorin and often drew their conversations on the Dwarf woman. Even Balin had questions as to what Thobera had got up to over the years. It was a shock to even the likes of him to still see her alive.

"I wonder," Balin broke the silence "how in the depths of Erebor did she come to know Gandalf the Grey?"

"I do not know," Thorin answered truthfully "nor do I know how she learned to fight like a true warrior."

"So many questions," Balin chuckled to himself "that Dwarf woman is peaking everyone's curiosity."

"And infuriating many," Thorin then turned his gaze upon a scowling Dwalin obviously cursing about Thobera to Oin and Gloin at the back of the company. Balin noticed Thorin's glance toward his younger brother.

"Don't worry about him, laddie," Balin encouraged "Dwalin was always a loyalist to your grandfather and your father back in the day as he is to you now. He can get rather worked up at times. I will settle him down."

"I understand his anger," Thorin replied "but I myself still cannot find anything with her to be angry about. All she does is continue to baffle me."

"Dwarf women have that effect on us Dwarf men."

"But why is she so different?" Thorin asked.

"She has obviously seen tough times, and like yourself, had to adapt to a new lifestyle. Her time in exile has changed her in such a way, she does not differ much from you at all," Balin explained keeping his eyes fixed upon the female.

Thorin did the same but found no way to reply to what Balin had just said. Were they more alike than he cared to admit? Thorin was not too sure. She had obviously changed drastically since their last encounter. The only thing he noticed that had not changed was her fiery attitude. But she had matured in some way. He too had been through those changes. After Smaug had taken Erebor he was forced to take charge and protect his people. Could it be possible that two Dwarves, both different in stature and gender could be so alike? Was their unexpected reunion by chance or destined to happen? But as fate would have it, here they were. Their wishes had come true. They did meet again under different circumstances since their previous encounter. But the question was now; would she join them on their quest to Erebor? Or would she simply go off into the wilderness and continue her life as a lone Dwarf ranger?

Tonight Thorin would discuss Thobera's part in the quest with the others. He had hoped that she would join him. For unlike Bilbo, he knew her loyalties stood with him. He did after all save her life all of those years ago. She had already proven herself to be a fierce fighter and her knowledge of the land may also prove as an advantage to them all. He knew that some would take some persuading, but if the Dwarves were now taking to the Hobbit, he would surely manage to persuade them to accept a Dwarf woman. Also, if Thobera would join him on their quest, it would get him to finally get those pressing questions off of his chest once and for all.

That night, much would be revealed. Friendships would start to form. And lastly, the decision would be made as to if Thobera would join their quest or not.

Authors note: Oh my gosh. I could not stop writing this chapter! I decided to post it early so it would benefit your curiosities. So what do you think? More will be revealed in the next chapter. And as for Dwalin's erratic behaviour, allow me to explain… we all know he is a tough fellow and he is extremely loyal to Thorin in the movie. I decided to give him and Thobera a bit of a bad relationship because of his lack of trust towards her. He holds a serious grudge against her for a while, after what happened in the first two chapters. Think of it being similar to Thorin's dislike towards Bilbo. So anyway, please review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7: Thobera the Loyal

Chapter 7: Thobera the Loyal

Authors note: Thanks guys for the nice reviews! I really do appreciate them and I am glad you are all enjoying the story! I promise it will only get better from now on. The interactions with Thorin and Thobera will happen more later on in the story, right now I am just elaborating on her background. And guess what? In this chapter you find out a bit about on what she did after her escape from Erebor. Revealed by someone who you all know to be acquainted with her. Anyway here you go! Enjoy!

And so they followed her to her camp. Many of the Dwarves muttered amongst themselves, mostly gossiping about the Dwarf woman who they had just met rather unexpectedly. Most of them had already got a bad impression of her from what Dwalin had stated. This didn't include Bilbo though. He kept quiet and listened as Dwalin continued to bicker about Thobera behind her back to the other Dwarves, but kept his attentions fixed upon her and Gandalf. At the front the two seemed very cheerful, making occasional jokes and obviously happy to be in each others company. Bilbo failed to see what was so bad about the Dwarf woman. From what he had seen so far, she was a lot more civilized and serious than the others. She was a lot like Thorin but had a more comical side to her unlike the stubborn heir to Erebor. Actually, come to think of it, the Halfling had noticed something odd between Thorin and Thobera. He knew it was a rare thing for Thorin to show any emotion let alone crack a smile, but when he had came into contact with the female he seemed a lot calmer and somewhat pleased to see her. And usually Thorin would always see the bad in people, but unlike Dwalin, he kept a cool head. So what was it about this Dwarf woman that made him act different?

Thobera had led the company of Dwarves to what appeared to be the outskirts of a forest, just beyond the grassy wasteland where they had ran into her. She led them just over the hill where a nicely set up camp fire and various supplies were laid out just waiting to be used. The area looked rather large, around the same size as their camp on that rocky cliff the night before. Thobera led the Dwarves, the Wizard and the Hobbit to the camp and stopped before speaking.

"Here we are," she said then turning toward them eyes narrowing on some particular Dwarves, Bombur being the main one "please don't go through my supplies without permission. I am very limited for resources out in the wild, and I do not wish to find my food and medicines all eaten, stolen or broken while you stay here."

No one replied or protested to the Dwarf woman's minor demands, they simply made themselves comfortable and watched as the day grew darker and the night began to draw in.

Bilbo had, yet again, been given the duty of tending to the ponies, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It gave him bonding time with his favourite pony; the same bonding time that was cut short by the sound of Orcs the night before. Bilbo wished to stay out of the way of the Dwarves as much as possible today. And of course no one could really blame him. Things had grown rather tense since the Dwarf woman had shown up abruptly. So many questions span through each of their minds, all similar and all growing in a rather impatient curiosity. The Dwarves also wondered how Thorin had acted so calmly around Thobera, they had expected him to be the angriest with her considering the circumstances of the affair with his grandfather all of those years ago. But he, like Gandalf, seemed rather surprised yet happy to see her. This baffled many, and not in a good way.

Many of the company kept to themselves throughout the evening, the sun set slowly yet gracefully as each Dwarf sat either talking, smoking their pipes, eating or simply taking in the vast view of the distant wasteland. Most of the Dwarves remained sat in one particular area or on the occasion one or two would get up for a wonder about to stretch their legs. But none of them dared go near the female. Thobera had taken to solitude on a small hill overlooking the distance. She had purposely done this. To keep away from the growing curiosity or anger firing up in each member of the company. She didn't have the heart to bicker with any of them, for she only knew three of the Dwarves rather briefly. She also did not have any idea of their plans or intentions of their quest and didn't know if they planned on bringing her along. Thobera had decided to leave that decision before their leader, Thorin Oakenshield himself.

And as for Thorin, he could barely take his gaze off of the lone Dwarf woman. His head in constant thought ever since their unanticipated meeting earlier. He had always wondered what had happened to her and always had that sad gut feeling he would never see her again. Yet, here she was! Alive and well, much changed since their last meeting all of those years ago. He reminisced back to the night when he had broken her out of the dungeons of Erebor. Back then she swore no allegiance to anyone. She was rude, rash, arrogant and often spoke her mind without thinking or caring of the consequences. And now look at her. Her mannerisms were a lot more subtle, she kept calm when others threw their anger out on her, and lastly, she had bowed down to him as a sign or respect.

He observed as many of the others huddled together discussing the Dwarf woman making it obvious they were talking about her by passing frequent glances over towards her direction. Thorin sat leant against a rock as his eyes shifted about the area cautiously. His gaze was then abruptly brought upon a sudden figure who stood before him arms crossed and eyes fixed on him rather sternly. It was Dwalin, and as he addressed his leader his voice was rather gruff, more so than usual.

"We need to talk," he spoke then ushering his stern gaze toward Thobera before turning to the rest of the company. "We all do."

"Very well," Thorin broke out then getting up from his relaxed sitting position knowing full well what he was implying about.

Dwalin and Thorin gathered the majority of the Dwarves together to finally get down to discussing the decision to bring Thobera along for their quest. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur and Ori decided to stay out of the entire affair as it did not concern them. Bilbo also remained out of it. It was bad enough with all of the commotion he had caused amongst them when he was brought along, but the bickering about him joining the company had now subsided and the new Dwarf woman had overtook him. He did not wish to get involved, not until he knew more about her anyway. Gandalf had also been summoned to the meeting. It was held not but fifty or so yards away from the camp itself. Nori, Dori and Balin held torches to light up the night and aid the Dwarves in finding their footing around the area. They wished to have this discussion privately within the trees to make sure that they were not overheard.

Thobera herself was well aware of what was going on. Despite the Dwarves attempt to be discrete of the whole affair, she knew. It did not bother her in the slightest that many of the Dwarves held grudges against her. She did not wake up everyday to impress anyone. She did what she felt to be right, and no one got in her way. That was how she had learned to survive the cold lonely years in exile. It had taught her many lessons and only increased her maturity and courageousness in times of need.

Gandalf was not too eager to hear what the other Dwarves were saying about the Dwarf woman. For he, unlike the others, besides Thorin of course, had a close bond with the mysterious Dwarf woman thanks to a situation years ago that had caused the two to meet. He stood waiting for the right moment to barge in and explain the situation fully but before he could get the chance, Thorin himself decided to intervene, much to everyone's sudden shock and surprise.

"So are we dragging her along for the quest or are we not?" Dori blurted rather agitated as he spoke among the raised voices amongst the meeting of Dwarves.

"We don't need no Dwarf woman!" Exclaimed Gloin "she'll only slow us down!"

"Didn't you see the way she fought those Orcs?" Kili questioned defensively to Gloin rather surprisingly "she wouldn't slow us down; she is a warrior just like us."

"I don't trust her," Dwalin broke out "not after what happened back in Erebor."

"I have to agree with Dwalin here," Oin began "after the ruckus she caused in Erebor, I doubt any of us could ever trust her again."

"What exactly happened in Erebor?" Fili finally asked. The company of Dwarves stopped bickering and went rather quiet, each looking towards the other waiting for one to speak. It wasn't until Balin broke in that anyone spoke.

"Thobera was the daughter of a herbalist in the city of Dale," Balin began as the younger Dwarves, who were not present in Erebor at that particular time, listened closely. "Her father, Dulin was a close friend of mine before his sudden death and her mother died when she was but a child. She had no siblings or close relatives to speak of. She was left to live by herself and that was when she began to develop a deep hatred and attitude towards king Thror. She, along with many others, felt his lust for gold was becoming that of an obsession and that it was poisoning his mind. And as our people began to suffer she made a stand and stole to try and provide for a family of Dwarves who couldn't afford to feed their children. She was then arrested and brought before the king and us Dwarf lords, only to spit in our faces and insult the king's right to rule. This angered and deeply offended many and was seen as an act of treason. So she was sentenced to death."

Kili and Fili exchanged glances as did Nori and Dori. The other Dwarves away from the meeting couldn't help but overhear as Balin explained to the younger Dwarves about the Dwarf woman's origin and how many of them came to have known her in the past. Thobera herself kept her gaze in the direction of the pitch black night that was vastly approaching but was aware of what was being said in the background.

"And then what happened?" Kili queried "how did she escape and end up out here?"

Balin's eyes shifted nervously to Thorin wondering if he should reveal to everyone the true reason on how Thobera had escaped execution. Thorin stood; arms crossed, and passed an unsure glance toward Balin who returned the awkward expression. Meanwhile, Dwalin rudely interrupted yet again.

"We believed a traitor broke into the dungeons and got her out," Dwalin then continued "unfortunately we never caught him. I'll give the traitor his due; it took guts to pass all of those Dwarf guards and help the treasonous witch escape!"

"But she stood up on behalf of the people," Fili began "shouldn't that be considered a good thing?"

"Not from her," Gloin added "she was too rash and showed no respect to anyone, not even 'erself. The fool who broke her out obviously didn't wish to see justice be done or abide the king's orders."

"And what if the _'fool'_ thought that the king's orders were too extreme?" Thorin abruptly stepped forward much to every Dwarf but Balin's confusion.

"What?" Dwalin scoffed rather taken aback by what Thorin had just randomly blurted. This was extremely unexpected, even from him.

"Thorin," Balin went over to reach Thorin's shoulder as an attempt to hold him back as Thorin began to storm forward.

"All of you constantly bicker about her and ask questions on how she escaped all of those years ago. You ask for the truth? Well if you must know the truth, then here it is." Thorin began marching past each Dwarf "I was the one to intercept the guards and help her escape."

At first, many of the Dwarves thought it was a joke. But then they realized, Thorin son of Thrain did NOT make jokes. His face was stern and determined as each Dwarf in the area grew silent. The tension began to build as all the overwhelmed faces before him tried to take it all in. Dwalin, face stunned beyond apprehension, was the first to speak.

"But… why?"

"You speak of her as if she ruined your life," Thorin began "but in fact none of you here, not even I, know her. She proved to me long ago that even though she pledges no allegiance to anyone, she still has a loyal heart and will fight for those she loves. She did not fight those Orcs out there and expect to be praised, nor did she offer us sanctuary to seek a reward. I believe that Thobera would join our quest in an act of honour," he then turned his gaze upon the Dwarf woman who was now staring directly at him eyes glinting against the moonlight "and to repay me for an old debt."

"But, how can you accept what she said about your grandfather?" Dwalin continued.

"Because," Thorin then took in a deep breath before continuing "I agreed with her." And with this everyone gasped, even Thobera's eyes widened in surprise as she heard him admit this. The Dwarves began to mutter amongst themselves until Thorin continued. "She was right about my grandfather's love for gold. It was driving him mad. And it did so to the point when Smaug took Erebor from us. She was also right about our people going hungry and left homeless. And even though I had a huge amount of respect for my grandfather and my father, I didn't agree with their judgements. So I made my own stand and spared her life."

"So that is why you acted rather relieved to see her again?" Nori asked receiving a rather reluctant nod from Thorin.

"If you just give her a chance, she may prove to be a worthy ally in helping us take back Erebor," Thorin explained. The Dwarves remained silent until one decided to speak up among the others.

"We'll have to discuss this through," Balin announced "we must vote on whether we shall accept the Dwarf woman's help on the quest to Erebor. She must also agree on the terms and conditions and must be prepared to do what is necessary."

"Agreed," Thorin then turned his head back to the meeting of Dwarves "Gandalf can go first. For he knows more about Thobera than he cares to admit. What of her do you know Gandalf?"

"Well," began the silent Wizard "she is a skilled fighter, very deadly with an axe might I add. She has a good knowledge of herb lore, and like Oin here she is rather good with healing the sick. She is very independent and loyal towards who she is fighting for. And that is all I can say so far."

And so the meeting went on, for almost two hours to be exact. They had a lot to discuss and a lot of questions that needed answering. Meanwhile back with Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori and Bilbo the five of them sat silently eating their soup, which had been cooked by Bombur, close to the fire. All had noticed that Thobera had not made any attempt to move from her spot on the hill and she kept her gaze focused on the darkness ahead. Not a word came from her mouth since their arrival at the camp and she had not requested or made any attempt to get any food or drink. Bofur, being a considerate Dwarf, decided to take advantage of this situation and go over to her with a bowl of some warm leftover soup in an attempt to make conversation with her. Also to help ease his peaking curiosity.

Thobera was actually rather surprised to find a sudden figure halt alongside her. There stood Bofur, his large floppy hat hard to miss, grinning towards her holding a bowl of liquid with a small spoon sticking out in his hands.

"Thought you might be hungry lass," he said offering the bowl to her politely. Thobera smiled slightly and accepted the kind offer.

"Thank you," she replied but before taking a single sip of the soup she gazed up at him curiously "I don't believe we have ever met."

"Oh, yes! Bofur at your service," he bowed a little.

"Thobera at yours," Thobera nodded her head to return the gesture. Her eyes then searched around them and followed the flickering torches in the distance where the meeting among the other Dwarves continued to take place "so… why aren't you discussing my past and role in your quest with the others?"

"Oh, I don't wish to get involved," Bofur admitted "I didn't come on the journey to argue about who comes along and who doesn't. I mean, I came along on this quest more for the-"

"Reward?" Thobera interrupted much to his surprise.

"Aye lass," Bofur smirked mischievously "I don't wish to get involved in matters that do not concern me. Plus my opinions would not count anyway. The majority of Dwarves on this journey are all noble Dwarves all related to the king of Erebor. And I," he then gazed down at the floor awkwardly "I am just a toymaker who used to work in Dale."

"I am of no noble blood either," Thobera turned her gaze back over to the distance "I am the daughter of a herbalist, and I once lived and worked in Dale also. That was before I was forced to live in exile out here for the rest of my days."

"Oh aye, I couldn't help but overhear Balin's tale," Bofur said rather uncomfortably "did you really defy the king like that?"

"Yes," Thobera replied "but I was a rash and unpredictable Dwarf back then. I often spoke my mind and got myself into trouble because of it. I still do speak my mind, but I have learned from past experiences that in some occasions, my outbursts are just not necessary."

"You know lass," Bofur patted her shoulder encouragingly "I may have no say in their discussions, nor will I vote if you should join our quest. But you aren't as bad as they say. And if it were up to me, you'd be a great addition to our company."

"Thank you Bofur," Thobera nodded as he took his hand off her shoulder.

"My pleasure lass," he then pointed down at the bowl "jus' give us the bowl back when you've done. Bombur will want all of his cutlery and bowls washed and packed away before dawn."

Bofur then made his way back to the campfire to join his brother, his cousin and Ori and Bilbo. Thobera gazed down at the soup for several moments before indulging it. She hadn't eaten since the morning and she was rather hungry. She couldn't help but smile at the kind generosity of the Dwarf. His kind words seemed to make her feel a lot more welcome amongst the others. She still knew many of them would not take kindly to her, but if she were to join their quest, they would just have to get over it.

Not long after Bofur had approached Thobera, Gandalf had returned from the meeting with the Dwarves. He had said to the others that they were now finally making the final decision on whether or not she would join them on their quest to Erebor. He simply sat down next to Bilbo and was handed some soup by Bifur.

"Thank you Bifur," Gandalf said gratefully as he began to eat his soup quietly. Bilbo watched the old Wizard curiously; Gandalf was also aware of the Hobbit's curiosity and expected him to speak up at any time.

"So…" Bilbo finally broke out, on schedule as far as Gandalf was concerned "how did you come to know the Dwarf woman?"

"It is a long story my dear Bilbo," Gandalf explained then taking another sip of soup.

"Do you plan on sharing it?" Bilbo persisted eager to head the _long story_ Gandalf had claimed it to be.

"You certainly are a persistent Hobbit at times aren't you Bilbo Baggins?" Gandalf chuckled then letting out a sigh as he placed his now empty bowl on the ground and got out his pipe from under his cloak. "Ah, very well. I will tell you the story."

Bilbo and the other Dwarves watched as Gandalf lit his pipe and began to smoke it calmly. His gazed followed Thobera at the top of the hill and as he began to speak, his tone was obviously rather distant and his eyes dropped down in such a way that made him look almost sorrowful. It seemed to Bilbo, as if the old Wizard was recalling a not-so-happy time.

"Our first encounter was over twenty years ago in the city of Edoras of the kingdom of Rohan. Rohan, known for being the kingdom of the horse lords, is a large kingdom of Men. But we did not meet under nice circumstances. Oh no. The kingdom was under attack by raiders who had proclaimed war upon the lands at the time. Fengel, the king of Rohan at the time, had rallied as many warriors as he could from each village to fight against the growing threat. Thobera had resided herself in a small village and worked along with the Men as a blacksmith and part-time healer before the Men in the town were summoned by the king to go to battle. As I recall, a young boy of ten years of age was summoned to war, the son of a simple tinker and his wife. His parents begged and pleaded for him not to go and claimed he would only go to his death because he was far too young to fight, but the soldiers gathering the troops paid no hearing to their cries. That was when she stepped in. Thobera, the only Dwarf woman in the village, stepped forth and vowed to fight in exchange for the boy. At first they were reluctant, as it is not a woman's place, no matter what race, to fight in a war. But when they saw her battle skills she was soon accepted and the boy was spared. I finally met her in Edoras when I volunteered to help fight the battle along side the Men. The battle was filled with horror and grief as many had died to protect their kingdom. But Thobera… she had not only survived, but saved the life of the king himself. After the battle was won and the injured were healed, she was honoured by the Fengel himself and offered a reward for her noble deeds. She was also given a title. A title in which, she will be honoured for many generations. Thobera, the Loyal."

During his speech, Gandalf hadn't noticed Thorin and the other Dwarves had returned with their final verdict. Many of them stood speechless as they had listened to his tale. Dwalin had given them all the impression she was cowardly and not worthy of returning to their homelands. But now, after hearing Gandalf's story, their opinions had changed. Thorin himself was surprised to hear of this. He had always wondered what she had been up to after her escape from Erebor, but had never imagined she would help fight other people's wars. This now explained why she was such a good fighter. She had obviously had skill and experience in battle before.

Thobera kept her gaze forward but her eyes shifted to the right hand side as she stood quite proudly on the hill with her hand on one of her axes in her belt. She had heard the entire tale and couldn't help but think of what had happened back then. It hadn't seemed like twenty years since she had fought that battle. The images were so fresh and clear, it still put a shiver down her spine just thinking of it.

"And what was her reward?" Bilbo asked finally. The old Wizard then took another whiff of his pipe and gazed across at Thobera and where she had kept her hands.

"She was offered a lot of money and a chance to become the first Dwarf woman to join the king's elite warriors. But, she turned it down. All she asked for was for the axes and armour she had been given before and of course used in battle. The same armour she still wears today."

Bilbo shifted his body and his eyes followed Gandalf's. His mouth was slightly agape with awe at the Dwarf woman; her tale was just as remarkable as Thorin Oakenshield's and Balin's tale of the battle of Azanulbizar. It surprised him to know how Dwarves had to always fight battles and wars to gain peace. It also made him feel rather guilty as he lived a life of luxury compared to that of the Dwarves. Hobbits did not fight wars as they already had been given peaceful lives in the Shire. Something of which it seemed the Dwarves of Erebor would never have.

Thorin stepped forward finally alerting Gandalf, Bilbo and the other Dwarves to his presence. His eyes shifted from Thobera to Gandalf as his face changed from a awe-stricken expression to a serious one.

"We have come to a decision." He announced finally getting Thobera's full attention. She slowly turned her body around to face the rest of the company to await the decision that had been made amongst them. She was prepared to face the worst, but would come to accept whatever decision they had come to agree on.

"After many hours of discussing and getting each view across we have finally came to the decision it would be beneficial if she joined our quest. She has proved to be a skilled fighter and already helped save our lives once today. But we need to know if you are loyal to the quest and to your king."

Thobera stepped forward and made her way to Thorin. She then bowed down before him in such a way that already everyone knew her answer before she started speaking.

"I will follow you Thorin son of Thrain," she announced head held low in respect "to whatever end. I owe you my life for what happened all of those years ago and I vowed I would repay you for that kind and noble debt. Now is the time I do that. I know many of you do not trust me, nor do I blame you for it. But I hope that overtime I will earn your trust and respect. I also seek no reward, only if I am permitted to return to Erebor and, like you, restart my life back there again."

Thorin lifted her head with his hand and watched as she arose from her crouched position. Thorin nodded as he spoke his face rather gentle and rather proud "then you will get your reward Thobera, daughter of Dulin. If you agree to the terms on the contract then you can set out with us tomorrow morning."

Thobera grinned at Thorin and the other Dwarves before Dwalin stepped forward literally shoving the contract into her face before grumbling and storming off again. Thobera paid no attention to his childish behaviour and then examined the contract for a few moments before nodding and handing it to Thorin.

"I find these terms acceptable," she commented "count me in."

"Welcome Thobera, daughter of Dulin," Balin announced "to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thobera nodded and grinned as many of the Dwarves cheered and went over to her and patted her shoulders encouragingly. Gandalf smiled proudly at the Dwarf woman as he lit his pipe again and smoked it pleasingly. He was glad of Thorin's decision and saw yet again his decisions to put faith in yet another unlikely person would pay off. First a Hobbit and now a Dwarf woman, Gandalf obviously liked to vary his choices out a bit.

That night many of the Dwarves slept better than the previous. The ground wasn't as hard and there was no threat of Orcs pressing on their minds. All seemed fine and most of the company were now willing to accept yet another member of the company. Yes of course, Dwalin still had his grudges but everyone had come to accept his dislike toward the Dwarf woman. It comforted each Dwarf to know that Thobera, unlike Bilbo, actually had skill in battle and was once in fact a Dwarf of Erebor. Poor Bilbo was still an outsider but he was no longer alone. Thobera was used to solitude over the years and throughout the night she had isolated herself from the rest of the company. Many were still getting over Thorin and Gandalf's stories of her. But it only proved, there was much more to this Dwarf woman than anyone could know.

Authors note: So, like her back story? There is more! But that is all I am revealing in this chapter. And just to point out for you book fans, I used king Théoden's grandfather from Lord of the rings as the king of Rohan at the time of the war Thobera and Gandalf fought in. He was the king around that time period so I thought I'd use him for the story when revealed by Gandalf. I shall elaborate more on that story later on. And of course Thobera and Bilbo will soon get some interactions going along with Thorin also. I shall soon link it back to the events in the film again. But in the meantime, enjoy my crazy imagination! Please review, for I love to see what you think. Thank you all and I should update soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Outsiders

Chapter 8: Outsiders

Authors note: Thanks to everyone yet again for the reviews and follows! And to reply to a guest author going by the name of Kaia who reviewed my last chapter, the beer being free was one of the many reasons why Bofur decided to join the quest. I just chose the one about the reward as all. I am well aware of Bofur's behaviour to the quest; he is after all one of my many favourite Dwarves. Anyway this chapter involves a lot more dialogue and discussion between Thobera and Bilbo and then Thorin himself. Enjoy!

And so the next day they had travelled a long distance. The Dwarves had got up from their slumber and immediately planned on setting out. They helped Thobera pack up the camp and all of her few possessions. They had even given her a pony to ride, and unlike Bilbo Baggins, she did not protest to riding one. In fact she kept extremely quiet about it. Actually, come to think of it, she was quiet about everything. The Dwarves had already grown used to the fact she spoke rarely. And to some, that wasn't such a bad thing.

They had travelled pretty much all day with no breaks or stops. The Dwarves making eager conversations with each other, pulling pranks, joking and laughing at one another. But it made a certain few, Bilbo in particular, feel rather left out. Thorin on the other hand kept his pony at the front of the company and paid no attention to those behind him. Meanwhile a rather lonely Bilbo kept his pony at the back of the company out of the way of the constant teasing from the others. Thobera also trailed behind the rest of the company as she did not wish to get involved in the others conversations. She looked rather tense, but who could really blame her after her rather rash addition to the company?

Bilbo tried his best not to stare at the Dwarf woman. His eyes dotted about the area their ponies were treading nervously as Thobera pulled her pony alongside his own. She had noticed his uncomfortable body language and wasn't sure if it was wise to continue riding near him. It wasn't until she decided to break the awkwardness and finally speak to him that things grew less awkward.

"Am I making you uncomfortable young Hobbit?" She queried softly. Bilbo jumped at the sound of her voice and his head snapped in her direction wearily. He shook his head rapidly and began to stutter to himself.

"N-n-no!" he exclaimed rather surprisingly "I'm sorry. I am just still getting over everything that has happened to me of late."

Thobera couldn't help but chuckle at the Hobbit. She smiled rather friendly at the Halfling as she adjusted her reins in her hands and continued to speak to the bewildered Hobbit.

"Yes, as what Gandalf told me, these Dwarves randomly turned up on your doorstep and ate you out of house and home."

"Oh you heard that did you?" Bilbo looked down sheepishly thinking that she too would laugh at that whole affair like the others. But no chuckle or laugh escaped her throat.

"Yes," she continued "I would say that is typical Dwarf behaviour, but I do not fall into that category. I wouldn't call myself a typical Dwarf as I rarely get the opportunity to do such a thing these days."

"Gandalf told me what happened to you," Bilbo mentioned gazing back at her, his eyes marvelling at the Dwarf woman, "you are very brave."

"Or very foolish," Thobera looked away.

"What makes you say that?" Bilbo questioned rather puzzled at her response.

"Well…" she began "I am not exactly a hero you would hear in songs or tales. I am a prisoner in exile for pities sake! But that exile has taught me some valuable lessons. But I do not consider myself to be a brave Dwarf woman. I just like to make a difference and fight for what I believe in."

"You are still a brave Dwarf woman to me, my lady," Bilbo continued causing Thobera to let out a small laugh.

"My lady?" Thobera scoffed "my dear Hobbit, I am no 'lady'."

"Very well then," Bilbo smirked at her. Thobera's eyes suddenly widened and her body shifted back as she began to think of s suitable reply.

"When I said I am no lady, I meant in title terms, not in gender," Thobera announced defensively. Bilbo turned his head away teasingly as he continued to joke.

"Well," Bilbo shrugged jokingly "you did slay a pack of Orcs yesterday. I wouldn't call that lady-like behaviour."

"Hey!" Thobera grinned leaning over the gap between their ponies to punch the Hobbit's shoulder gently. Both began to laugh at their little private joke. This alerted a few other attentions, Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin's to be precise.

Dwalin grumbled as he watched the Dwarf woman and the Halfling tease each other at the back of the company. He was more than content with her silence than to hear her laugh and be merry with someone. To him, she did not deserve such a thing as happiness. Not after what she had done anyway. Gandalf on the other hand was more than thrilled to see her interact so well with Bilbo. The other Dwarves still didn't take well to the poor Hobbit and often mocked him or left him out of their discussions because they did not want to get him involved. But Thobera was more than happy to make conversation with the Halfling. This brought a great comfort to Gandalf. But Thobera and Bilbo had something in common. Not only were they extra, new additions to the company. But they were also outsiders. Bilbo wasn't welcome because he was a humble Hobbit with no skills for the quest while Thobera wasn't welcome because of her past and the fact she was the only Dwarf woman in the company. A Dwarf woman surrounded by Dwarf men.

Thorin watched Thobera with a somewhat interested gaze about him. This was the happiest he had ever seen her. She, much like himself, was not a Dwarf to show her true emotions in front of others around her. Now she felt at ease around the Hobbit and Gandalf but none of the Dwarves. He himself hadn't properly spoken to her since their encounter with the Orc pack. He had wanted to speak to her but had no idea on what to say. Their past hadn't gone down so well beforehand and he wanted to start afresh with the Dwarf woman. But the thing was, much to his own denial, he was afraid. He wanted to just focus his full attentions on the quest, but now found his focus on that one thing fading. He had so many questions for her, so much he wanted to say. But this was Thorin Oakenshield after all. He was never one to get close to anyone. Not after he had been through throughout his long life. It seemed every time he got close or cared for someone; they would end up hurt or worse. He was after all, a wanted-by-many king in exile.

"You know you can go talk to her laddie," Balin pulled alongside him startling Thorin slightly. "She won't bite."

"Her bite isn't what I am afraid of," Thorin commented still fixing his eyes upon her.

"Then what is it?" Balin asked eyes arching in confusion. "You of all people should be talking to her. After the history you two had, I thought you'd be glad to see her again."

"I am, it is just-"

"Something is holding you back," Balin interrupted quickly jumping to his own assumptions "it's the quest isn't it?"

"Yes," Thorin nodded solemnly "I do not feel this quest is the ideal place to restart a friendship or close bond with anyone. If I do, I will get sidetracked and I cannot afford that to happen. Not now."

"Why ever not?" Balin questioned "look laddie, I know you are determined to re-claim Erebor and restore peace to the people, but there are limits you can go to with your own needs. You are isolating yourself from those around you and concerning those who care for you. Why don't you put yourself at ease for a while and go to the back of the company and talk to her? We are on a clear road and I seriously doubt any Orcs will make any sudden appearances in this part of the woodlands. This will give you the perfect opportunity to make amends and catch up with her after a long time apart."

Thorin thought about this for a moment. He wanted to protest to the elder Dwarf but wasn't prepared to argue about it. Thorin let out a small grunt-like noise before inwardly giving in to his older friend's suggestion. He gave a nod toward Balin and grabbed a tight grip of the reins on his pony before swiftly guiding it to turn around and head towards the back of the company. Many of the Dwarves had wondered why he had made this swift yet unexpected turn as his pony brushed past them. They watched curiously as he made his way toward the back and quickly figured out why he had done this. They then simply shrugged their shoulders and continued about their own conversations.

"So you're from Hobbiton?" Thobera questioned Bilbo curiously as the Hobbit nodded gently.

"Yes, my family have resided in our humble home of Bag End for many years." Bilbo replied smiling rather proudly.

"Of all the places I have visited in my travels, I have never ventured into the realm of the Shire," Thobera added "the closest I have been to there, I would have to say would be the town of Bree. And that is a town occupied by Men as I recall, not Hobbits."

"And where else have you travelled over the years?" Bilbo questioned rather eagerly.

"Well," Thobera gazed down in thought before continuing "other than Bree and Erebor I have been to a few towns in Rohan and Gondor. I have also resided in many towns and villages belonging to that of Men and Elves over the years. But I haven't resided in any of them for long. I am more of a constant traveller. By some I have been called a Dwarven ranger."

"It must be lonely travelling out there all alone," Bilbo added his tone layered with a hint of remorse for her.

"Yes, and no," Thobera smiled much to his surprise "I was never one to make friends, even when I lived with my father in the city of Dale. Travelling alone from town to town or just going on about the wild with a few supplies is the lifestyle I have grown accustomed to. I would never admit I don't get lonely, because I do. But being alone proves I can be independent, it also eases the burden of getting close to people and sharing their pain."

"But don't you wish to be close to people?" Bilbo's eyes arched in such a way it caused Thobera to turn her head forward to try and think of a suitable reply. She kept her head low as she tried to force some words out of her mouth, but nothing came out. Bilbo had actually made her speechless. It had been a very long time since Thobera had considered being close to people. She was a Dwarf who had lived in solitude for many decades and had grown used to not being in the company of friends and family. Her only family had abandoned her to the shadow of death a long time ago, and since then, she had become a very independent Dwarf woman.

Thorin had heard the last part of the conversation between the pair as he approached them. His eyes shifted to Thobera and he had noticed her rather shell-shocked features as she gazed down in an attempt to reply to the intrigued Hobbit. Bilbo still waited for an answer to his question but he would not get one. The Dwarf woman and the Hobbit's attentions turned from each other to another approaching figure.

Thobera could see out of the corner of her eye a pony approaching her own. She lifted her head to see Thorin Oakenshield himself riding beside her. Her head swiftly turned back and forth from Bilbo to Thorin as the tension about them began to rise rapidly. It wasn't until another voice broke in that the atmosphere would change, but only slightly.

"Bilbo my lad," Gandalf broke in from up front chuckling as he called for the Hobbit "come here and make yourself useful."

Bilbo did as he was instructed and allowed his pony to gain some speed and catch up with the Wizard's horse. Thobera watched him leave and then found her gaze soon fall back onto her pony again. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk, not to mention she had nothing to say. Especially to Thorin Oakenshield of all people.

"I see you have taken a shine to the Hobbit," Thorin announced finally trying to make conversation and break the barrier between them.

"Yes," Thobera smiled gazing up slightly "he is a charming fellow once you get to know him."

"I fail to see why you think of him as a _'charming fellow'_." Thorin said his tone rather shallow "he hasn't proven anything to me since we, or should I say Gandalf, recruited him."

"That is because you have not seen him like I have," Thobera added "but yet again, he and I are alike. We are both outsiders to this company, unlike you and the others. But I don't expect someone as noble as you to understand."

Thorin was left rather taken aback by her outlet. But he knew her words to be true. He was well aware she was not welcome among many as they failed to trust her or find any comfort in being around her. This had bothered him but he could hardly ask for his kin to forgive and forget what she had done all of those years ago. They had also been rather tense around him since he admitted he helped her escape his grandfather's version of 'justice'. They still couldn't believe after all she had done to insult his family and his grandfather's honour, he had looked upon her in pity and spared her life.

"So…" Thorin finally broke in again "I hear you have been busy since last we met."

"Yes," Thobera replied plainly "exactly as I have heard about you."

"What?"

"I often thought of you and the other Dwarves when I heard Smaug had taken Erebor," Thobera explained "though it did not surprise me greatly as to the Dragon's sudden appearance. His love of gold could compete with that of your late grandfather's. I was right about Thror's sickness of the mind and his obsession for gold. It was only a matter of time before something bad happened because of it."

"Why did you never return?" Thorin questioned, it was at this point when Thobera's eyes met his own. And much to her surprise, his eyes no longer bore a serious or proud gaze, more of a soft one.

"I was, and will always be an outcast," Thobera admitted "I am not welcome among my own kin. Hasn't this already been proven among these Dwarves? They despise me. And I cannot say I blame them."

"But you have changed since then."

"I have had to," Thobera explained "we aren't all given a life of a silver platter you know. You of all people should know that, with what you have been through also. Yet ever since I went into exile I have had to fight for myself. I have had to train myself to fight, work among strangers, and even fight battles that do not concern me. And for what? Honour? A reward? No. I do it because my heart goes out to the less fortunate and I have tried my best to help those in dire need. It is something I have always done. But now, I offer you my services to repay you for saving my life all of those years ago."

Thorin became silent again. He did not know what to say, or to do. He now knew the real Thobera. She had proven herself to be a lot like him. They both fought for causes they truly believed in. And while his was to serve his own people, hers was to try and earn the respect of others by fighting their battles for them. He already had a lot of respect for the Dwarf woman. Ever since her escape he had hoped she had started a new, more meaningful life. And she had! But he had never anticipated on ever seeing her again. Until now anyway.

Thobera used this silence to finally as him a question which had been on her mind since she had agreed to join their quest to the Lonely Mountain. She was of course aware in what she was going into. This did not bother her, for she had done worse things in her lifetime than simply trek many miles across various lands to one place. The thing which did bother her was in fact the simple question, why now? Surely Thorin had many opportunities to take back Erebor in the past. So why wait such a long time and pick now of all times to decide to take thirteen (now fourteen) Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard on this quest? This was what she was about to find out.

"Thorin?" Thobera broke out diverting his distant attention back on her again.

"Yes Thobera?"

"Why now?" She questioned much to his confusion.

"What?"

"Why pick now of all times to go back to Erebor?" Thobera queried. Thorin moved his hand on the reins of his pony and took a moment or two to prepare the appropriate answer allowing a small pause in the atmosphere before he decided to answer her pressing question.

"Ever since the day that monster came and ruined the lives of many, including myself, I have thought of nothing but reclaiming the kingdom he unrightfully stole from us." Thorin explained "my father did try to take it back but failed to do so. And when my grandfather died in the battle of Azanulbizar and my father went missing, my hopes and dreams seemed crushed. But that did not stop me. For years now I have been preparing myself and those willing to take this quest to Erebor to reclaim our homeland and return what was stolen from us. Only those of their own free will joined the quest, many willing to die for this cause."

"But wasn't it **you**, Thorin Oakenshield, who brought peace among the Dwarves in the Blue Mountains?" Thobera pressed forward.

"Yes," Thorin answered "but I feel that is not all I can give my people."

"Then what is enough?" Thobera asked, her voice growing more argumentative much to his disapproval. "If this mission fails and we all end up dying for this cause, then your people will find themselves leaderless."

"It is a risk I am prepared to take," Thorin said boldly "for it is in my people's best interests that I at least try and reclaim our true homelands that were taken from us."

Thobera suddenly pulled the reins of her pony tightly causing her to go to an unexpected halt. Thorin quickly did the same to see why she had done this first. He turned his pony to face hers and as he did so he watched as she shook her head disapprovingly towards him.

"You don't owe your people anything," Thobera explained, face full of determination "you have given them your best. They can ask no more of you than what you have already given them."

"I haven't given them my best," Thorin shook his head keeping his eyes locked on hers "not yet anyway."

Both Dwarves kept their eyes firmly locked onto one another's. Neither taking their gaze off of each other. Determination and commitment flaring off of them through their facial expressions and body gestures. They were no longer speaking, but the way they acted around each other was enough to work out what the other was thinking. Further in front the other Dwarves had noticed Thorin and Thobera had held back and weren't too keen to stop their ponies for the benefit of the two Dwarves. They had all noticed the awkward staring competition that was going on between the pair. It wasn't until Gandalf, who was now at the front of the company, decided to call out startling both Thorin and Thobera.

"Thorin, Thobera, come along. We do not have all day!"

The two soon pulled their ponies back to the rest of the company. All remained silent until the odd rumble broke into the atmosphere. Bofur took this opportunity to crack a joke towards his poor younger brother. Smirking and turning his gaze behind him he let out a teasing remark.

"Bombur, was that your stomach?"

This had gained a few odd chuckles amongst the company much to poor Bombur's embarrassment. The company swiftly fell silent again as that same rumble echoed again, this time much louder and more threatening than beforehand. And it wasn't until the skies above grew dark with the growing black clouds and the odd spot of rain that all of the cheerful faces in the company dropped. Now everyone was frowning.

"Rain," Bilbo muttered glumly putting his hand in the air to feel the odd small splashes of water fall onto his hand "brilliant."

Authors note: So what do you think? There will be a lot more interaction between Thorin and Thobera later on. Especially once they get to Rivendell. A surprise twist will happen between the Warg chase and the events in Rivendell. Please review! I do enjoy getting them; it motivates me to write more. Thank you all for the support so far and I promise to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Of truth and mistrust

Chapter 9: Of truth and mistrust

Authors note: And so the story continues. For this chapter I decided to base it more on Balin and Thobera's close bond which will be elaborated on further throughout the story. Dwalin's hostile behaviour towards Thobera will also be included in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

And so the rain came, much to everyone's annoyance and contempt. All was silent but the constant echo of thunder, the raindrops, falling anywhere they could, and also the splashes of puddles caused by the pony footsteps on the sodden ground as the company continued their long journey. No one made a sound. All frowning and miserable with the weather, they rode in silence. Many simply tried to focus their gazes on the road ahead, and the rain continued to irritate them by splashing their faces in the process and blurring their visions, preventing them from focusing on anything. Some, considered rather daft, Bofur in particular, tried to light their pipes with no such luck. The rain had prevented them from doing this also.

The rain continued for two hours, and all of this was spent in silence. Thorin had placed himself back at the front of the company after his little discussion with Thobera. She on the other hand decided it would be best if she rode her pony at the back of the company. She rode in silence with her cloak hood covering half of her face. Her hair and her beard were still soaked like the other Dwarves, Bilbo and even Gandalf. But she was not bothered by the rain as much as the others; she had grown accustomed to it over the years.

It wasn't until Dori spoke up that the company decided to finally make conversation.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf!" Dori called out alerting the old Wizard's attention. Gandalf gazed over to the Dwarf who signalled his head towards the rain. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining Master Dwarf," Gandalf proclaimed causing one or two to roll their eyes towards his all-too-obvious observation "and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard."

Dori grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. He continued to mope about like many of the other Dwarves. Bilbo's attentions were raised and decided to speak up on the matter Gandalf had just mentioned.

"Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf questioned not turning his head toward the curious Hobbit.

"Other Wizards?"

"There are five of us," Gandalf explained "the wisest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards," he then paused before continuing "you know I have quite forgotten their names."

Bilbo nodded still rather sceptical "and, who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown," Gandalf finished smiling as he turned his head towards the direction of Bilbo.

"Is he a great Wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo questioned silencing the poor Wizard for several moments. Gandalf was left taken aback by the Hobbit's question. He didn't know if to take offence or laugh at the comment. But before he could reply, someone else added yet another surprising comment.

"Oh, I doubt anyone could beat ol' grumpy Gandalf at his own game," Thobera added from the back of the company. As Bilbo turned around she passed an amusing wink in his direction causing him and many others to chuckle in amusement. Gandalf opened his mouth to speak yet again, hoping no one else would make anymore embarrassing outbursts. Luckily for him, no more comments were made and he was able to continue his speech.

"I think he is a great Wizard," Gandalf continued bringing himself back onto the subject of Radagast "in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye on the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foot hole in this world."

"Why the East?" Bilbo questioned. "Don't the Elves keep a good enough watch over the forests there?"

Gandalf nodded in agreement but before replying he heard a strange noise come from the opposite direction. It was Thorin at the front. He let out a loud grunt of disapproval which caused Gandalf to shake his head at the stubborn Dwarf.

"I do believe so," Gandalf replied turning his undivided attentions back to the Halfling "but if you wish to know so much, why don't you locate him and go ask him yourself?"

"I wouldn't ask him too many questions Bilbo," Thobera continued now making her pony ride more upfront "I learned many years ago, Wizard's do not like others to pry into their affairs. I have found that they come and go as they choose. You can never predict when one will appear one moment and then go the next."

Bilbo smiled remembering how Gandalf had miraculously appeared at his doorstep and offered him the chance to go on an adventure. The Wizard was a very mysterious fellow. It made him wonder if the other Wizards were like him. And by the sounds of this Radagast, Bilbo was getting the impression they were in fact a lot like the one before him. It baffled him slightly to think there were only five Wizards in Middle-Earth. Why not more?

Soon the rain began to ease and eventually the sun pierced its way through the dark clouds and had stopped the heavy downpour entirely. This brought many smiles to miserable Dwarf faces. Now they could focus their attentions on getting dry.

And so they continued on until around teatime when many, Bombur in particular, boasted they were hungry. This made Thorin rather annoyed at the constant moaning from his fellow Dwarves, and eventually he couldn't take anymore so he agreed to stop the travelling and set up a camp in the middle of the forest. Bombur had, rather too eagerly, grabbed his cooking pots and the food that was stored in his bag and began to set it up while everyone else got comfortable. It was now starting to grow dark as the sun was just above the horizon. Most of the company had settled their feet and relaxed, getting out their pipes or simply leaning themselves against a tree lazily.

Once Bombur had set up his cooking equipment he searched around and alerted the company he needed some firewood in order to cook. Many rolled their eyes at the overweight Dwarf and saw this as an excuse of his to not do anymore physical exercise. They knew that he expected someone to go into the now dark forest and locate some odd twigs or branches for firewood. And it seemed no one wanted to volunteer.

"I'll go." Thobera announced rising from her sitting position nearby Bilbo and Gandalf. Everyone's gaze now fell upon her and as she shifted past each sitting Dwarf, she felt rather uneasy. Usually she would simply ignore their stares and continue on, but somehow, Thobera was not herself this evening.

As she made her attempts to get away from the rest of the comfortable Dwarves, she was eager to get away from the others and was about to dart off into the darkness. That was until a large bulky arm grabbed her arm tightly from within the shadows. Thobera squirmed for a few moments before fixing her gaze on the bulkily built Dwarf. She scowled when her gaze fell upon him. He was one she was growing to greatly dislike. It was Dwalin of course.

"I'm watching you Dwarf woman," he snapped quietly giving her such a cold glare that she returned all too eagerly.

"I know," was her reply with a slow and cautious tone. "And I can't help but sense a lack of trust about you."

"See?" He snapped clenching his large hand tighter on her arm with fury "you're nothing but an obnoxious wench! I don't know why or what Thorin sees in you, but I thought I'd give you a word of warning. You DARE bring any harm to him, or betray any of us like you did with king Thror… and I will make you pay with your head! Understand?"

"Yes," Thobera squirmed then managing to shove her arm out of his constricting grip "now unhand me!"

Thobera took a moment of her time to glare daggers at the Dwarf lord. She said no more to him, but her eyes said what her mouth did not. His eyes narrowed and his facial expression turned into a threatening scowl as she swiftly turned away and departed into the forest to continue her voluntary task. He simply leant back against the tree he stood next to and gazed up at the sky through the branches. And when he looked back down, his face was met with another's.

"Was that really necessary brother?"

Dwalin turned, noticing an older figure standing, one arm resting on his hip and the other holding a glowing lantern light, shaking his head disapprovingly at him. It was Balin, his older and only brother.

"Yeah," he then also crossed his eyes darting off into the darkness in the direction Thobera had headed in "it was."

"Look Dwalin," Balin began placing his free hand on his brother's sturdy shoulder "I know you have nothing but contempt for that poor Dwarf woman after what she did in Erebor but-"

"Poor?!" Dwalin snapped rudely interrupting his brother's speech. His eyes widened angrily at his brother. "Don't tell me you have pity for her too brother?"

"I'm afraid I have," Balin then turned away "I of all people should. After all, I am the only one who knew what she had to go through back in the days before her exile."

"What happened then?" Dwalin asked expectantly. "To make you go all soft on a traitor like that."

"I cannot say," Balin looked down and paused before changing the subject. "Look brother, I do not ask you to forgive her, or even trust her entirely. But I ask you not to judge her until you know the whole story."

Dwalin would've replied. That was if it wasn't for Balin's rapid departure. Balin, much to his brother's surprise, pursued the Dwarf woman through the trees. He held his lantern high as it guided him through the darkened woods. His hearing, worn out in his old age, had still managed to keep a sharp alert to any sudden sound or movement in the forest. And it wasn't until a shadowy figure moved about from tree to tree that his constant alert began to diminish, only slightly.

"Thobera, lass?" Balin called out hoping to get a reply of some sort to confirm the figure was in fact her.

"What is it?" Came a muffled reply as the figure continued to dart around quickly. Balin approached with a slight caution holding his lantern light out to guide his path.

"It is just ol' Balin," he explained cheerfully "I wondered if you needed any help out here."

"Oh no," she said stooping down and picking up various twigs in her hands as she talked to the friendly Dwarf "I'm sure I can manage with such a simple task. Thank you for the kind offer anyway."

"Oh I am sure you can manage," he smiled "I am, after all, speaking to the same Dwarf lass who I watched helping her father gather herbs in the nearby forests overlooking Erebor, all of those years ago."

Thobera paused gathering wood and turned her head to face old Balin. Her eyes were wide and she stood rather taken aback, she didn't know what to say. She barely remembered her childhood, but she remembered her father well enough. She also remembered Balin, and deep down, had a lot of respect for the elder Dwarf, unlike his younger brother whom she was growing to dislike greatly.

"You don't need to say a thing lass," Balin's smile grew wider "I remember looking from afar, watching as such an innocent Dwarf girl grew to be the fiery and courageous Dwarf woman she is now. I have always wondered what your father would say if he were still here."

"He would be stunned," Thobera said finally "I doubt he ever expected all of this to happen to me. I believed he only wanted me to settle down like the other Dwarf women and raise a family with a suitable Dwarf man. Instead I find myself almost executed, then exiled from my entire race, and then fighting other peoples wars, and finally, reuniting with those who I have grown to admire and call friends."

"Yes," Balin added gazing away slightly "Thorin seemed quite happy to see you again."

"I wasn't just talking of Thorin," Thobera placed her hand on Balin's chin and turned his head gently back to her. "I never forgot what you also did for me that night."

"I had a duty to protect Thorin from not getting caught for helping you escape," he explained pausing slightly before continuing "and I promised your father, I would always look out for you. Even though you never made it easy for me or even yourself for that matter."

"I know," Thobera said bitterly turning her head in the direction of the darkened trees. She was recalling her rebellious days in Erebor before she was to stand before the king for the crimes she had committed. These memories were ones she did not like to relook upon.

"Oh, lass," Balin then did what she did to him and placed a gentle hand on her chin "where did it all go wrong for you?"

"I could say it was the day when Papa died," she bowed her head "I never forgave Thror for sending him out to war like that."

"Or for me having to be the one to tell you of his passing," Balin added also joining her gaze at the floor.

The two remained silent, the tension building up around them. It was not one filled with anger or aggression, more of one with sorrow and remorse for recalling the not so happier times the two had encountered together. Never before had the two discussed this. But the Dwarf lord and the Dwarf woman had a past, one much like the one she also had with Thorin, but a more personal. Thobera and Balin had something they had both lost, someone, they both had cared about. To Balin, he was a friend, and to Thobera, he was a father.

"I still miss him," Thobera whispered voice trembling slightly. Balin gazed up at her with sad eyes and took his hands out of his red cloak before taking her hands into his own. Thobera gazed up at her older friend as he spoke softly.

"So do I," Balin cooed "he was a good man was ol' Dulin. And a great friend to me and an even greater father to you."

Thobera couldn't help but smile sadly at Balin she gazed down at their hands and then looked into his eyes. There was so much emotion in the older Dwarf's eyes. He had seen many battles, faced many foes and watched as others around him had perished while he still remained. He was a battle hardened warrior, much like his younger brother. Yet, he was so different from Dwalin in many ways. He was kinder to those less fortunate for starters. He had not only taken kindly to Thobera, but he was also much more sympathetic towards Bilbo while the others were not. There was so much to the older Dwarf that was left untold. He was wise, yet he still had an unsure stance about him. This was probably why he was much kinder than the others, because he pitied them.

"I thought I'd be the one to apologise for my brother's actions towards you," Balin finally broke out still holding onto Thobera's cold trembling hands as he spoke.

"An apology is not necessary Balin," Thobera insisted much to the elder Dwarf's denial.

"No, no," Balin shook his head "his behaviour was much uncalled for, yet rather predictable. He was always a rough fellow, even before you angered him."

"I know of why he has nothing but hatred toward me," Thobera admitted "and I do not blame him for a second. He is extremely loyal to Thorin, and he fears I will do to him as I did to his grandfather. He is also sceptical of me, because he thinks I cannot be trusted. But I hope to prove him wrong. I may not have pledged an allegiance to Thror, but Thorin is different. He is one I could call a noble king."

"Dwalin will grow on you in time lass," Balin encouraged her "you just have to gain his respect as all."

"Oh, that is not what I signed up to do," Thobera smirked "I recall signing up for journeying to Erebor and fighting amongst you if necessary. Not to gain the respect of those who despise me. And if your brother has a problem with me; he'll just have to deal with it. I joined this quest to help Thorin and only him alone. I guess it is my way of repaying him for what he did for me all of those years ago."

"And so you shall," Balin winked "you already proved to us that you are capable of fighting your own battles."

"Exactly," Thobera then took her hands from Balin's and leant down to pick up the pile of twigs and pieces of wood she had managed to collect for their fire. "Now I guess we had better get back before they send out a search party for us."

"Right you are lass," Balin replied following her back to their camp. "We don't want to disappoint the poor hungry souls who cannot be bothered to get some firewood themselves."

The journey back was made in silence. Balin held his lantern to guide the two back on their path to the camp. It was growing really dark now and the lantern light was the only thing between them from tripping or bumping into any nearby trees. But before they got back to camp, Balin said something rather unexpected.

"He has always cared for you deep down, you know,"

"Who?" Thobera asked despite being well aware of who he was speaking of.

"Thorin," Balin continued "although I never told him of our encounter on your escape, I have always noticed he never forgot you. He may be quiet and proud, but deep down in that emotion, he still cares for you."

"Balin," Thobera began "I know you care for both of us, and I don't wish to sound rude here. But, Thorin has more pressing things on his mind with the quest and everything else to care for little ol' me. And from what I have learnt from our discussion earlier, he is determined to put his life on the line to reclaim Erebor for his people. I appreciate that. He is now the last king of the once mighty kingdom, and when he restores the kingdom to his people, that might be a time when he begins to appreciate who he cares for. But until that day comes, he will not wish to get distracted by others."

"Yes, and with that day, I hope you are there to share it with us all. For you deserve a better life than the one you have been given over the past few decades."

"Thank you Balin," Thobera smiled "but I don't deserve anything like that. I have been a nuisance to many and a saviour to only a few. I have hoped to repay you all for the crimes I committed all of those years ago, and now I have been given the chance. I just hope that one day; the other Dwarves may look upon me with friendly eyes, than those of deceit and hatred."

"That day will come," Balin encouraged finally "the others will soon realize they will need you, in the end."

Once back at camp, Thobera dumped the firewood on the floor and left it for Bifur, Bofur and Bombur to sought out amongst themselves. Thobera sat back down again next to Gandalf and Bilbo. She couldn't help but turn her gaze upon Thorin who sat resting his head upon the tree opposite her with his eyes close. She had recalled what Balin had just told her. He claimed that Thorin still cared for her, and it was made obvious that he still cared a bit for her the day she took on the Orc pack. If it wasn't for Thorin and his two younger nephews, she would've been either dead or badly wounded by that Warg. She had, yet again, owed him her life. And of course she would repay him for it during this quest. Her gaze remained fixed upon him, and it actually surprised her a little. The way Thorin was leaning back made him almost look rather… peaceful. These days it was a very rare sight to see Thorin in such a way. Only with the company one day and Thobera already knew that the king-in-exile had a lot of weight on his shoulders. He carried the honour, or burden (as some may call it), of leading the company on this daring quest to try and reclaim their homeland. He was now the leader of a once mighty race in Middle-Earth. Thobera didn't know whether he would succeed or not in this quest. But she was prepared to follow him to whatever end. She knew it was time she had stopped going about on her own and fight among her own kin again. And even if the others were not prepared to accept her presence yet. Thorin, Balin, Bofur, Bilbo and Gandalf certainly were. And like Balin had said, she would gain the others trust in time. She would just have to prove she was a changed Dwarf woman, and that she could be trusted to do the right thing. But for stubborn Dwarf lords like Dwalin, that would be a tricky task.

"Here ya are lass," Bofur approached her Gandalf and Bilbo with bowls full of soup "nice and hot food, courtesy of me and Bombur. You'll be thankin' us later, it seems like it'll be a cold one tonight."

"Thank you Bofur," Thobera tilted her head and grinned at the chatty Dwarf as he passed the other two bowls he was juggling to Bilbo and Gandalf who both thanked him like she had done.

Bofur walked away again and then came back with a single bowl for Thorin. Thobera watched as Thorin accepted the bowl from Bofur and ate quietly keeping to himself. It wasn't until he felt someone was watching him that he lifted his head up and immediately laid his eyes upon Thobera. She instantly turned away and placed her head down and began to eat her soup as Gandalf and Bilbo chatted to each other. Thorin watched her do this before gazing back down again also keeping his head held low as he ate.

After dinner, everyone pretty much went to sleep straight away. One or two decided to stay awake for a while to smoke their pipe or just sit quietly to themselves. The night was silent and peaceful. Nothing, not even any nocturnal animals, could disturb this tranquil night. But, just as Bofur had predicted, it was growing colder. The stars were all out. This signified to them that there would be a frost in the morning. But this was to be expected with the time of year and the slow change of weather that was approaching.

Thobera was the last to settle that night. She sat, back pinned against the tree and head gazing up at the visible stars through the trees. One hand touching the hard forest floor, while the other gently caressing one of her Dwarvish axes tucked in her belt. She was in constant thought, about many things. One persistent thing that lingered in her head was the thought of her role in the quest. She knew it was the right choice to make. She would do what she could to help Thorin Oakenshield and his company reach Erebor and take back the lands that the monstrous Dragon Smaug had stolen from them all of those years ago. She knew it was the time she would help her own kin and pledge her allegiance to a Dwarven king, than that of the Men of Rohan or any other kingdom for that matter. Because, despite being a Dwarven ranger for many decades, she was still a Dwarf woman. Therefore she belonged with her own people. She also knew that her talents of being an expert in the wild could finally be put to good use in aiding the company to Erebor. And even though many did show contempt toward her, Balin was right. They would need her in the end.

And so she would go to sleep that night, knowing full well she was up for all this quest would bring upon her. And all the real commotion would start the next night, after a certain Hobbit ran into some unexpected yet vile creatures.

Authors note: And so, you know what the next few chapters will be based on right? You got it! The TROLLS! Can't wait to write that! I still crack up at that scene in the film and also in the book. I may also include a flashback with Balin and young Thobera in the next chapter, depending on how it goes. Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review. I really do like reviews! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10: Only a memory

Chapter 10: Only a memory

Authors note: Ok, change of plan. This chapter won't include any Trolls, and I doubt the next chapter will also. After the approval of you nice reviewers I decided to elaborate more on the things discussed in the last chapter. Thank you all so much! It made my day reading those reviews. There will also be a nice scene between Bilbo and Thobera in this chapter. I love their little growing friendship, and that will also have a key role in the later events. In the meantime though, enjoy!

She couldn't sleep. It wasn't the cold, or the cramped space between her and the other compacted bodies on the hard damp forest floor. Nor was it the fact she was leaning against a sturdy tree. No… she couldn't sleep because she was thinking. And when she was in deep thought, there was little chance that Thobera would ever get any sleep.

Her thoughts wondered off into their own world. She barely had any control over them. She sat up staring into the darkness of the woodland, ignoring the constant snores and whimpers of the other Dwarves as they lay in a peaceful slumber. Her right hand caressed her Dwarvish axe in her belt continuously as her dazed expression continued to stare into the nothingness before her. All her thoughts were no longer on her actual surroundings. No, they were focused on her memories. And that was when the flashbacks started.

…

_She was young to begin with. Back in the days when she lived with her father in the city of Dale when she was a young Dwarf girl. Once a week the two would venture into the forests next to the Lonely Mountain to pick some herbs for their small shop in which they also lived. Dulin, a humble middle-aged Dwarf, was an extremely kind fellow. He only wanted what was best for his daughter and liked nothing but to help others around him less fortunate than himself. He was no noble Dwarf, nor was he one who worked in the mines for the king. Instead, he dwelled among the Men and other Dwarves in Dale raising his young daughter after the tragic death of his wife. _

_It was a Wednesday. In other words, the annual herb picking day. Today was the day when Dulin closed his shop so he and his daughter could go venturing out into the woods in search of the herbs they would sell or administer to others at a reasonable price. They never ventured too far into the forest, for they did not wish to lose their way, nor face any of the monstrous creatures out there in the wild. Dulin often took his daughter along, not just to keep an eye on her, but because she kept him company. Also her curiosity was developing and he wished to let her explore the world around her as she was growing up._

"_Don't go wonderin' off too far Thobera!" He had called out as his daughter sprinted off through the trees letting out squeals of delight as she went. _

"_I won't Papa," she had called back grinning toward her cheerful father before continuing her hyperactive running close by. _

_Dulin knelt on the ground and got out his herb collecting bag as he scraped up different types of plant and placed them in the large sack. He continued this while his daughter ran around him playing and exploring as she went. This was the normal routine for them both. He would collect the herbs he required for his business while she either observed or played. And so far, they had not encountered anything bad or had anything misfortunate happen to them. Until now anyway._

_It all happened so fast. One moment she was running around a tree pretending to fight Orcs, and the next she was in a ditch crying. Dulin had witnessed as his tiny daughter's foot tripped on a stray tree root sticking out of the ground, causing her to catapult into the small tree burrow and fall in an uncomfortable yet awkward heap inside it. His eyes and mouth widened in horror as he dropped his bag and frantically rushed to her aid. _

"_THOBERA!" He had yelled at the top of his voice as she fell. _

"_Papa!" Thobera cried as he approached the burrow. She was now crying in both fear and pain, covered in dirt and moss. Dulin's heart sank further when he saw she had acquired a small bleeding wound on her forehead. Dulin tried to reach in the burrow to get his daughter out, but it was no use. It was too small for an adult Dwarf to venture inside. It was actually a surprise to see her fall into it in the first place. _

"_Calm yourself, Thobera my dear," Dulin cooed trying to calm her down "Papa will get you out."_

"_I'm scared Papa," she ushered barely a whisper. Her tiny hand reached up to his and he caressed it lightly. He continued to hush and whisper gently to her in an attempt to calm her down enough before squirming her out of the tiny gap in the tree. This was the original plan anyway. But it wasn't until a stranger's voice broke into the atmosphere that Dulin's head sprang up. _

"_Need any help there sir?" _

_Dulin's head sprang up faster than a rabbit. He was extremely weary at this particular moment and a mixture of fear, anxiety and a small amount of sadness filled his face. He looked upon a stranger who sat on his pony approaching him slowly. _

_The Dwarf looked around his age, if not a bit older, give or take a decade or two. He sat curiously on his light brown pony as he approached the kneeling herbalist nearby a tree. As he got off his pony a sword and a variety of other small weapons, such as an axe, flashed from his belt, Dulin then realized who the Dwarf was. He was a mighty Dwarf warrior, and he also looked like a Dwarf lord judging by the way he was dressed. His dark black-grey beard was around the same length and shape as Dulin's bushy brown-grey beard. But the Dwarf's hair was braided in such a way, it made him look all the more noble. _

"_My daughter," Dulin explained frantically as Thobera continued to give a few muffled cries from within the burrow "she fell in the tree burrow and hit her head. The burrow is too small for me to climb inside and get her out, and she is not strong enough to climb out by herself."_

"_I see. I think I may have something that will help get her out. You will have to stand back though." the Dwarf warrior announced grabbing a small axe from his belt then crouching down to speak to the young Dwarf girl. Dulin stepped back as instructed as the Dwarf spoke in a somewhat soft tone to his frightened daughter. "Hello there little lass," he spoke gently "do not be afraid, I have come to help you."_

_Dulin watched as the Dwarf grabbed his weapon with both hands and swung it down on the wood blocking the entrance to the burrow. He was careful not to swing it too close to the Dwarf girl, he did not wish for her to be more afraid or hurt than she already was. With a few swings of an axe the stray roots that constricted the burrow in the tree were broken off. This now made the burrow large enough for Dulin to reach in and grab his daughter with his large arms and pull her to safety. _

"_Thank you so much!" He exclaimed gratefully to the Dwarf warrior as he picked up his injured yet relieved daughter and hugged her tightly. _

"_You're most welcome," he bowed his head grinning at Dulin and Thobera warmly. _

"_Thank you Mister," Thobera smiled shyly rubbing her eyes where she had been crying. _

"_You're most welcome lass," he bowed his head winking rather mischievously, causing the young girl to giggle. "You were very brave back there."_

"_She was wasn't she?" Dulin grinned down proudly at his daughter. His face then dropped suddenly as his hand pressed against her forehead and examined her head wound closely. "Oh dear, we'll have to get that wrapped up when we get back to Dale."_

"_Papa, I'm fine now," Thobera insisted then pointing a small arm at the unknown Dwarf who had come to her rescue "he was the one who saved me back there."_

"_Thank you again, Master?" Dulin queried to the other Dwarf. _

"_Balin," he began smiling. "Lord Balin, son of Fundin. And who might you be, if you don't mind me asking?" _

"_Oh," Dulin snapped suddenly bowing before the Dwarf lord before answering his question "I am Dulin, son of Duri, a humble herbalist of Dale. And this is my daughter Thobera. We were out collecting herbs before Thobera's little accident there."_

"_Well, no harm was done here," Balin scouted around surveying the damage he had caused to the trees roots to get young Thobera out of the burrow. He then turned his head back to the pair and pointed a figure at little Thobera "next time lass, be careful of the burrows."_

"_Yes Mister Balin," she said shyly causing her father and Balin himself to chuckle in amusement. _

…

Thobera couldn't help but smile at that particular memory. It was the first time she had ever met Balin. Years later after that incident her father and Balin had formed quite a close friendship. She had recalled him often popping into their shop to buy herbs or on the occasion, just to have a chat. Thobera had grown to respect the older Dwarf. But there was a time when her respect turned to that of pity for him. One time she did not wish to recall.

…

_It was a normal day at the shop. Many years after their unexpected meeting in the woods. Lord Balin and Dulin had become close acquaintances over the years. Balin frequently came to their shop to buy herbs, not for himself, but for his father, or on the rarest occasion, his younger brother Dwalin. Balin was a slow aging Dwarf. His beard was growing grey, yet it still had a lot of colour remaining. It was obvious he would live to a very old age. That was unless war or anything else unnatural would take him first. _

_Thobera was aging and maturing quite quickly. But she was only a young Dwarf girl and still depended on her father greatly. And of course she did not know or understand many of the things happening around her. Especially with one particular incident which was about to occur between her father and lord Balin. _

_She was sat at the table eating her lunch with her father when an unexpected customer arrived. They had in fact closed the shop for lunch and hadn't expected anyone to enter. And of course Dulin was prepared to go and tell the customer to get out and come back when the shop was open again. But as he arose from his seat he was greeted with an all too familiar face in the doorway. _

"_Mister Balin!" Thobera blurted climbing out of her seat to rush over and hug the older Dwarf lord. He placed a hand on her as she buried herself into his cloak affectionately. It wasn't until she pulled away that she noticed it. _

_There stood a rather uneasy looking Dwarf. Balin's eyes looked drawn and distressing, his mouth utterly forcing itself to form a sad smile at the young Dwarf girl. Dulin had noticed his expression; it was as if he looked almost… heart-broken. _

"_Oh, I am sorry to interrupt your lunch," Balin apologised his voice rather shaky and his hands quivering violently. "Please forgive me barging in like this but, I need to speak with you privately." _

"_Of course," Dulin said his eyes shifting curious yet concerned at his friend's strange behaviour. He then turned his attentions to his daughter and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "you continue to eat your lunch Thobera. Papa will be back soon."_

_And so she did as she was told and Balin and Dulin exited the room to discuss a rather tragic and upsetting matter. Thobera of course would not know of this until she was old enough to understand. Dulin re-entered the room with an edgy stare plastered on his face. He walked over to the small table where he kept his array of herbs and placed them in his sack. His daughter watched him curiously and also looked around for Balin who had not re-entered the room for his own reasons. Once he had fully packed his required belongings he walked back over to Thobera and placed a hand on her head and ruffled her long chestnut hair gently. _

"_Papa's got an errand to do in Erebor sweetheart," he explained "don't let anyone in or think of re-opening the shop today. For this errand is a delicate one and I do not feel I will be able to work once I get back."  
_

"_Ok then Papa," Thobera smiled as her father took the hand he had ruffled her hair with and placed it on her face. _

"_How did I deserve such a trustworthy daughter like you?" He asked caressing her face soothingly with that hand. He then let go and walked out of the shop to follow Balin to wherever they needed to complete this 'errand'. _

…

Thobera gazed at the ground solemnly at this memory. She was too young to understand the real reason why Balin had came to them that day. And it took many years for Thobera to find out the true reason of her father's so called _'errand'_. It still saddened her now just to think about it. That day Balin and Dwalin, the two brothers and sons of lord Fundin, had came to a heart-breaking and devastating decision to end their father's suffering and help him die. For many years, before that painful day, lord Fundin had been bed-ridden with a very nasty disease which had prevented him from ever leaving his room. He was in a lot of excruciating pain and knew that he would only suffer with the disease until he died from it. He asked his sons to help ease his passing by getting Dulin to prescribe a fatal yet gentle combination of drugs which would cause him to fall asleep permanently. Thobera had always wondered why the always jolly Balin was so depressed that day. And now she knew why. She could still recall him being on the verge of tears. But it was a long time ago. Just as when he father had also died under different circumstances.

…

_It was the_ _worst day of her life the day her father had been summoned by king Thror for battle. He was no fighter, nor was he a warrior like lord Balin. He was just a healer. A simple, kind and considerate healer. It angered her and broke her heart when his name was called out in Dale that day. She had tried constantly to persuade him not to go, but how could he refuse under the circumstances?_

_Thobera was now a lot older, a very mature and ambitious young Dwarf woman. And unlike the other Dwarf women in Dale or Erebor, she was not afraid to speak her mind. She often got herself into trouble by doing this but she had very strong opinions of things. Her father had said she had her mother's fiery spirit in her, and even though Thobera had never really known her mother, it brought great comfort to her to know of this. _

_She had of course spoken out against her father going to war. But had it got her anywhere? No. This had made her the angriest and most upset she had ever been in her entire life. Because, deep down she knew. She knew he stood a little chance of surviving such a bloody and cold battle that served no such purpose or meaning. She couldn't bare to face the fact that if her father went out to war, he may never return home to her. _

"_You don't have to do this!" She had told him trying desperately to not go out to battle. He had of course tried to ignore he comments, for he knew there was no escaping it. He, like all of the other common Dwarves of both Erebor and Dale, owed his life to his king. He had been called upon to fight a war, and that was what he would do. No matter how dire the consequences may be. _

"_Thobera," he had replied "we both know I have no choice in the matter. I have been summoned to join the noble army of Erebor, and with that I shall do my part in protecting our people. It is my duty to them, and to you." _

"_But," she said with tears forming in her eyes "you don't owe them anymore than what you have already given them. There is no need to prove yourself to them, let alone to me." _

"_Oh Thobera," Dulin cupped his daughter's face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently. "You're such a kind, fair and protective daughter. It has been an honour and a privilege to raise you. I hope your life will turn out better than mine has, and I wish you all of the best in whatever you choose to do with it. For you deserve much more than the life of a healer's daughter."_

"_Why are you saying this?" Thobera asked eyes widening and her voice barely a whisper as she tried to shake her tears off unsuccessfully. _

"_Let us face the hard, cold truth my dear," he began "this will be the last day I look upon you with my own eyes. We both know deep down I will not survive this battle. But my death will be an honourable one that I hope you will be proud of."  
_

"_Don't say this Papa!" Thobera turned her head away now letting out frequent sobs in front of her father "I don't want you to die!"_

_Dulin grabbed his daughter into a tight hug as she wept in his arms. He too began to silently cry as his grip on his daughter tightened, but he tried to hide it for her sake. He wanted her to be strong. He too didn't want himself to die, but he knew that his lack of experience in war would be his doom. He was a peaceful Dwarf who had never picked up an axe or sword in his life. And any peaceful and inexperienced Dwarves in battle were those who were surely to die first. For lack of experience was often a Dwarf warrior's downfall, as it would be his. _

_Thobera's heart shattered entirely when Balin had turned up to their house, armoured up and ready for battle, to collect her father for the meeting of the soldiers before they marched off to war. His heart went out to the young Dwarf woman, for he had come to know both of them over the years and their father-daughter bond was a very close one. He also did not feel it right that Dulin should join them for battle. For he also feared the worst would happen to his friend. And he dreaded to think of the psychological affects that would have on poor Thobera. _

_After the battle had taken place, the Dwarven soldiers returned from their battle victorious. King Thror and his heirs stood proudly at the entrance of Erebor awaiting the survivors to come forth and bask in victory. But this was not the case for the majority. The battle had taken many lives and the remaining survivors were all mixed up in grief and sorrow to even consider celebrating their victories. But king Thror did not see it this way. He only wished to see the pride on his people's faces at how mighty his armies were. His self-pride angered many at times. Even his own grandson, young prince Thorin. _

_Thobera stood among the other citizens nearby the gates of Erebor hoping and praying her father would be among the survivors. As the approached the crowds of Dwarves, it was obvious that there had been many casualties in the battle. Thobera's head shook in disbelief and horror as she scanned the crowd of Dwarf warriors either injured or carrying the injured inside. She watched as the Dwarves all went back into Erebor to get medical supplies for the weak and injured. Towards the back of the long trail of limping warriors stood a particular Dwarf who had decided to remain behind to do a particular task. He knew it would not be an easy one, but it had to be done no matter how hard it would be to do so. _

_Thobera's eyes widened in horror as they finally fell upon Balin himself. He approached her cautiously with nothing but guilt and remorse plastered over his solemn features. He held a small item in his hands, one that Thobera knew too well. And with that, she already got her answer to that dreaded question. Was her father alive or dead?_

"_I am so sorry Thobera," Balin looked down trying to keep his own tears from falling. Thobera stood taken aback obviously not taking in the entire situation before her. Her worst fears had come to life. And surprisingly, now it had happened, she found it extremely difficult to accept it. _

_It took her many moments to get her grip and try and attempt a reply to him. Nothing came out. Balin took this opportunity to hand her the item he held in his dirty hands. Thobera examined the item closely, tears now welling up in her eyes. This item was her father's lucky charm, a pendant made by the craftsmen in Dale. Thobera knew of this item very well as she had brought it him for his birthday many years ago. He carried it everywhere with him, because he said it reminded him of her. And now, he had carried it to his death. So much for luck. _

"_Oh, Balin!" Thobera let out finally flinging her arms around the Dwarf lord and let out muffled cries on his shoulder. Balin immediately returned what she had done and wrapped his arms around her back and wept alongside her. It was a rare thing for Balin, to cry like this. But even the noblest warriors shed their emotions over those who have passed on. He was often like this after a battle. The death and destruction to so many lives was a lot to take in and witness. And now a close friend of his had just died leaving his only child alone in the world. And he was having to break the heart-wrenching news to her. It was not something he found easy to do. _

"_Ssh there lass," Balin tried to calm her down "he will always live on in our hearts." _

"_But he is gone," Thobera sobbed "I had a feeling this would happen. I tried to get him not to go. This is all my fault!"_

"_No, no," Balin cooed holding her tighter trying to act brave for her "he did a duty to his king. He also went on his own free will. This is NOT your fault Thobera, and don't you go sayin' that."_

_The two stood crying silently. Everyone around them had gone back about their daily lives or ventured into the mountain where the wounded soldiers were being treated. The only two that remained at the entrance was Balin and Thobera. No one dared interfere with their mourning, for they had felt the same for the others who had died in the same battle. Grief was all around them. Death was in the air, and only more death would come as the night progressed. The seriously injured warriors, who had no chance of surviving the night, were also destined to join the dead. _

"_I miss him," Thobera finally whispered now calming down, only slightly._

"_I know lass," Balin replied "it will be hard for the first few years, but we will get through this." _

"_Thank you Balin," Thobera finally let go of the Dwarf giving him a small sad smile through her tears "he deserved a good friend like you."_

"_As he deserved such a loving and loyal daughter like you," Balin said lifting her chin up proudly with his hand. _

…

She still carried that pendant with her. It was the only thing she could hold onto that reminded her of the few good times in her life. Before her exile, her solitude, to live with grief and other emotions alone in the wild for the rest of her days. Her recalling the bad and good times in her life made her lose track of time. She was no longer awake in reality. Just drifting about in her own thoughts as her mind relayed her thoughts as if they had just happened yesterday. Her talk with Balin earlier had started this off. She had almost forgotten the times the two had spent together until now. Now they were as clear as crystal as she recalled upon them once again. They had both been through bad and the good times. And not only did Thobera owe her life to Thorin Oakenshield. But also to lord Balin. For he was the one who she had encountered after her escape from the dungeons all of those years ago.

…

"_Go Thobera," Thorin ordered softly "I wish you luck in your new life." _

"_Thank you prince Thorin," she replied with a sincere yet gentle tone as her face formed a small but gentle smile for the first time ever "I pray we meet again someday."_

_And with that Thobera made her way out of Erebor and ran as far as she could away from the place. The sounds of Dwarven guards giving orders to arrest her were all that could be heard through the darkness. Thobera continued to sprint away until her lungs could no longer take it. She ran into the forests next to the mountain and leant against a tree in order to get her breath back. The moon shone brightly above her, this proved to be an advantage as she could see where she was going in the dark woods. But only lightly. _

_She had perched herself nearby an all too familiar tree. The haze of the moon shone down on a particular part of the old tree which made Thobera get up and gaze at it in surprise. It was that same tree she fell down as a child. The burrow was still there, as small as ever. There was no way she could fall down it now. She was a lot taller than she was as a child and the gap was too small for someone her size to get trapped in. Panting heavily, Thobera placed her hands on her legs and bent down breathing in and out at a rapid rate. _

_Her break from running had been cut short as the echo of distant voices broke into the air. It was the sound of Dwarves, and they were in the forest! The odd flicker of lantern lights could be seen for a short while and at this point, Thobera ducked behind the tree trying to remain silent as the Dwarvish guards scouted the area for her. _

"_There is no trace of her lord Balin," one called out. _

"_Try searching over that way," came the reply "I'll go this way. Make sure you stay over there and search it properly before you return. We don't want this prisoner slipping past our nets if she has somehow managed to escape the guards in Erebor."  
_

"_Yes my lord!" Two voices broke out then becoming rather distant as they walked off in the other direction. _

_Thobera tried to keep as still and silent as possible. She was unsure on who this Dwarf guard was and did not wish to do anything sudden. It was bad enough that she had escaped as it was, considering she hadn't planned on it in the first place. She blamed and thanked Thorin for this. He had after all, risked everything to save her skin. She pinned herself tightly to the tree as the sound of approaching footsteps sent alarm bells throughout her ears. But she hadn't noticed him sneak up behind her. _

"_I take it you remember this spot?" The voice broke out causing Thobera to jump in a fright. Her eyes widened and she clutched her chest as she regained herself and finally looked upon the Dwarf guard not knowing whether to knock him out and run or give up there and then. But her eyes widened even more when she realized who stood before her. "Same spot as I recall meeting and saving you all of those years ago."_

_"Balin?" Her voice broke out full of surprise. _

"_Hello lass."_

_Thobera gazed around releasing her grip on the tree "I take it you have come to arrest me then."  
_

"_Well," he began pacing around her wearily "my task is to either kill you on sight or arrest you again. I will not deny what you did was wrong and uncalled for. But I, like Thorin, did not see it fit to have you executed in such a cruel way. I also owe it to your father for all of the things he did for me when he was alive. I was well aware you were here and sent my guards off in the other direction in order for me to speak to you. And, to answer your question, I have not come to arrest you. More to help you get out of here alive by distracting my guards until you make it clear from this place."  
_

"_Why are you doing this?" Thobera asked "you and prince Thorin are treating me with such kindness despite my actions. Yet I do not deserve it."  
_

"_No," Balin began "but you stood up for what you believed in. Your father's death has had that effect on you, and despite your rash actions, you are, deep down, a loyal Dwarf woman. I feel you will serve a great purpose one day and put things to a right. And the reason why I am helping you, is not just for Thorin's sake, but because it will give me comfort that you can finally be free from this life and start afresh somewhere else."_

"_Thank you Balin," she smiled placing a sturdy hand on his shoulder "I will never forget what you and Thorin have done for me."_

"_Neither will we forget you," Balin the paused a moment looking down at his boots rather solemnly "it is a shame you have done this to yourself, but I see where you came from by committing that theft. You were only trying to protect that family, as your father tried to protect you. And despite your rash actions, you did stand up for your own beliefs. You certainly have changed from that shy little Dwarf lass I saved all of those years ago."_

"_Times change Balin, as will everything else in this world," Thobera explained. Balin opened his mouth to respond to her but was cut short by the sudden distant sound of voices reappear back into the night. He and Thobera turned their attentions to the direction of where the voices were coming from and the odd flicker of lantern lights bobbed in and out of trees as they came closer and closer. Thobera took her arm off of the elder Dwarf's shoulder and gave him such a look that expected his approval. _

"_Go Thobera," Balin ushered her quietly "make haste through the forest and may luck and good fortune follow you to wherever you are headed. I will hold the guards off as long as I can."  
_

"_I will never forget you Balin," she said bowing her head slightly. He returned the gesture as she began to sprint away off into the dark tree infested forest. Balin watched her leave and then acted oblivious to her being there as an act to fool his guards. They had of course bought it, and she had made her way safely out of the firing line of the Dwarves of Erebor. But she would now be alone in the wild with only a few previsions. He had never anticipated she would make it. But he was of course proven wrong, much to his and Thorin's relief, years later when she would return. _

…

Thobera snapped wide awake. She hadn't realized until now that she had in fact fallen asleep, still dreaming of the thoughts she reminisced about. She had no idea how or when she had fallen into that short slumber, but as she gazed around it was still night. There was no light in the sky signifying it would be dawn soon, and the stars still shone brightly above the trees. A sharp bitterly wind blew across her already frozen face as she swiftly stood from her sitting position next to the tree. She tried to avoid each sleeping Dwarf as she manoeuvred her feet in such a weird manner to get out of the huddle of bodies all wrapped in blankets, in a somewhat desperation to keep warm. As soon as she got away from the company, she lit a discarded lantern with her talents. She then stood on top of a ledge overlooking the rest of the forest about a hundred metres from camp, and held her lantern with her right hand while keeping her eyes fixed on the moon, which was slowly making its journey across the night sky.

She had focused her mind on nothing in particular. She had thought about enough today, and already had come to the honest conclusion that her entire life was a mess. Too much had happened to her in her lifetime, and a lot of it was not of pleasant tidings. A normal Dwarf woman's life was never this chaotic. Yet again, when was she ever considered to be a _'normal'_ Dwarf woman?

Her thoughts then fell upon that of the quest and how that could change her life for the better. It would give her opportunities. Good ones. To help and honour the same kingly Dwarf who had spared her life all of those years ago, to regain the trust of the other Dwarves, to make new friends and to also repay old ones for all of the things they had done for her in the past. She was dreading regaining the sceptical Dwarves trust more than facing any of the foes (not matter how foul) along the journey. For it had been many years since she made contact with her own people and she still had not grown accustomed to how stubborn and self-centred Dwarf men could be. Thorin was one of those in particular. But she had already gained his trust. Too quickly, in her, and many of the others opinion. She now had to focus on getting Dwarves like Dwalin, Oin and Gloin to respect her. And she was dreading it. But as Balin had told her, eventually Dwalin would have no choice but to accept her presence and help. She had assumed the others would also do the same. For this was no time or place to hold a past grudge over, what she considered to be, such a silly matter.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she felt a presence in the air. She was not alone. Thobera kept her body forward but her ears sharp as she heard a faint sound of movement away from where she stood. She was soon aware of who it was and couldn't help but smile at the thought of the persons attempt at sneaking around her. Finally she decided to speak up, alerting the person to her knowledge of him being there. Much to his own surprise and alarm.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Oh! Erm… it was c-cold and I-I couldn't sleep. I also c-couldn't help but notice you awake," the voice managed to blurt. Thobera turned around slowly to the stuttering person looking upon the face of Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit that seemed to be gargling marbles through chattering teeth.

"I see," Thobera then gazed around "I must admit it is rather nippy tonight. The winds from the East do not help either."

Bilbo wondered up to her wearily with both his arms crossed as he shivered to himself. He soon found himself standing beside Thobera gazing out into the pitch black forest. She kept her gaze fixed into the darkness causing him to look upon her with a confused expression forming on his features.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Thobera's stare snapped out of itself and she gazed down upon the Hobbit nodding softly.

"Yes," she replied simply "I couldn't sleep either."

"Yes I can see that," Bilbo pointed out much to her surprise "why may I ask?"

"Just reminiscing as all," Thobera explained hoping she would not have to go into anymore details "call it reflecting upon my petty life if you will."

"Petty?" Bilbo scoffed putting his hands in his pockets in an attempt to warm his hands up. "I beg to differ. From what I have heard of you, your life has been nothing but petty. I mean, you have fought wars, lived out here in the wilderness; you have helped many and been extremely brave. You are beyond anything petty. You are a noble Dwarf warrior in my opinion."

"I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me Master Hobbit," Thobera chuckled amusingly. But her chuckles soon died away and her smile was replaced by that of a frown. "It'll be dawn soon."

"That it will," Bilbo said fidgeting to himself trying desperately to warm himself up "then hopefully I can get warm again."

"You will have to get used to the cold on this journey Bilbo if you wish to make it to Erebor," Thobera's eyes the fell upon the Hobbit rather mysteriously.

"Yes," Bilbo frowned to himself "that's if I survive it first."

"Why did you really come out here Bilbo?" Thobera enquired "there must be more to your story than an old Wizard knocking on your door telling you to join a company of Dwarves."

"You're right," Bilbo began "It's just… ever since I was a young lad, I was always out exploring. All I wanted to know what was outside the Shire. I would often stay up late and read old maps or go out exploring nearby forests in the hopes I would meet an Elf or another creature other than a Hobbit. But as I grew up, I had less and less time to think about going on an adventure. I knew I wanted to deep down. But that is not the life of a respectable Hobbit like a Baggins. And when Gandalf and the others turned up on my doorstep, I was not so keen to begin with. But then I realized, it was the only chance I would get in exploring the rest of the world. So I took my chance, and well, here I am."

Thobera let out a chuckle again and took in a deep breath of cold air before speaking, more to herself than Bilbo. "I used to dream of adventures as a Dwarf girl. But I have found it is not quite what you'd expect. The world is a cruel place and it takes a lot to survive the dilemmas it throws at you. But with time, it is worth it."

"I guess it will be," Bilbo then turned his head back upon the sleeping Dwarves "I just wish the others would trust me."

"They will in time Bilbo," Thobera placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "they will have to grow used to the fact that they are stuck with both of us. And if they do not like it, then they will just have to deal with it."

"I guess they will," Bilbo smiled then letting out a yawn and a sudden stretch. "Well I guess I had better attempt to get some sleep in order for this journey tomorrow. Goodnight Thobera."

Thobera watched as he began to walk away. She had also wished him goodnight before turning back to look out at the darkness again. She had stood there for quite some time before deciding to also get some sleep. For tomorrow was going to be a busy day. And the next few days ahead were going to take a rather unexpected twist.

Authors note: This has to be the longest chapter so far! But a lot was revealed in this chapter so I guess it was worth being extra long. Now I know Thorin was not in this chapter as much, if not at all, BUT I promise he will be in the next few chapters a lot more. Also when we get to the point of Rivendell, there will finally be some scenes you are all dying to read. But I have to reveal more about Thobera first before I can start developing her relationship with Thorin further. But I promise I shall, soon! In the meantime please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Do you like the twists with Balin? I sincerely hope so. It was rather sad writing her past scenes with her father and Balin. I guess Thobera has a depressing back story as well as Thorin. Thank you all for the continued support and I promise to update soon.


End file.
